No hay ni un solo corazón
by Minimini
Summary: Siempre pensaron que a esas alturas de su vida ya tendrían su vida resuelta y ahora aparece este dilema.    ¿Cómo enfrentas a tu propia familia? ...    —¿El que seas gay te permite la promiscuidad o es que así eres tú?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, este es el nuevo fic con el que trabajo xD**

**Me ha beteado **_**Fanfiker_Fanfinal, **_**excelente beta. Creo que hacía mucho tiempo no aprendía tanto escribiendo, de verdad. Gracias chica :D**

**Al final dejo algunas aclaraciones que creí convenientes después del beteo. Espero que les guste.**

**Y otra cosa, en el fic el uso del Usted se adecua para la región donde vivo y gramaticalmente puede que no sea correcto en otros sitios. Si hay dudas al respecto puedo responder en algún comentario.**

_**No hay ni un solo corazón **_

_Un comienzo es un absurdo monstruoso_

_¡Porque no existe tal cosa!_

_-Michael Ende-_

_**1. Nada particular.**_

El radiante sol de la mañana se coló por un huequito en la ventana de su dormitorio, poco a poco la luz fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al rostro de Draco Malfoy quien, como acto reflejo, se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse. Con una mueca se volvió al otro lado de la cama donde yacía… un completo desconocido.

—Oh, no –musitó en voz baja y ronca.

Oh, sí. Lo había hecho de nuevo; sabía que no debía dejarse incitar por Theo y Blaise, siempre que lo hacía terminaba así: con una resaca de los mil diablos y un sujeto a su lado. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber qué había vuelto a suceder. Se incorporó un poco y casi de inmediato se dejo caer desistiendo.

—¿Qué hora es? –ronroneó el sujeto despertando.

—Hora de que te largues –gruñó Draco sentándose con esfuerzo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me escuchaste, vete.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa… siempre acostumbras echar así a la gente?

—Pues sí, ciertamente es a lo que acostumbro. Anda largo, mi hijo llega –miró el pequeño reloj de mesa al lado de su cama— en exactamente veinte minutos y no quiero que estés aquí para entonces.

—¿Estás casado?

—¿Qué te importa a ti eso? Hemos follado una vez y ni siquiera lo recuerdo, ¡no sé quién demonios eres! –rezongó burlesco.

—Mi nombre es Kevin…

—Me importa un carajo, lo que sí me importa es que levantes tu culo de _mi_ cama y salgas de _mi _casa.

Kevin, más indignado aún, se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a vestirse. Draco, sin embargo, esperó hasta que éste se fuera para levantarse; moviéndose lentamente en la cama se aproximó al borde contrario para buscar el viejo bastón de su padre, lo último que le faltaba era que lo hubiera perdido, pero no, ahí estaba debajo de la cama con la serpiente de plata sobresaliendo un poco. Lo tomó y se levantó por fin apoyándose en éste para caminar.

Su padre se lo había regalado hacía un tiempo, un buen tiempo en realidad, casi veintidós años, justo a finales de la guerra; no porque fuera alguna especie de recuerdo o tuviera un significado especial, había sido más bien por la culpa que sintió su padre cuando, en una de las tantas batallas, él no salió muy bien librado y le habían destrozado por completo el tobillo; lograron regenerar el hueso, pero éste tenía una extraña debilidad a causa de la maldición utilizada. En pocas palabras, podía dar un paso en falso y romperse el tobillo en cualquier momento, esto último lo entendió a las malas, ya que al no querer aceptar el bastón comenzó a andar por la habitación. No acababa de cruzarla cuando cayó de bruces al suelo a causa del dolor.

Ahora tenía tan sólo unos minutos antes de que llegara Astoria con Scorpius, a Draco le tocaba verlo los fines de semana según el acuerdo del juez con el que se divorciaron; se vistió lo más rápido que su tobillo lisiado le permitió y bajó a desayunar, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que ya estaban ahí.

—Hola papá –saludó Scorpius.

—¡Vaya! Hola –saludó Draco despistado—. Creía que llegarían un poco más tarde.

—Cariño, ve desayunando, necesito hablar un segundo con tu padre a solas –le dijo Astoria dulcemente a su hijo a la vez que se aproximaba a Draco—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Tengo opciones? –sonrió Draco con fingida sorpresa.

Astoria no respondió ante la provocación y Draco la siguió a la siguiente habitación, que era la estancia; después del divorcio se vio obligado a comprar una pequeña casa, a pesar de todo era muy cómoda, tenía tres dormitorios, dos baños completos, la estancia, la cocina y un pequeño despacho en el que pasaba buena parte de su tiempo.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que no trajeras tus conquistas de una noche a tu casa cuando voy a traer a mi hijo? –soltó molesta, estaba cruzada de brazos y no veía con buenos ojos al rubio.

—Demasiado en realidad. Y es _nuestro_ hijo, no sólo tuyo –contestó Draco imperturbable.

A decir verdad era la primera ocasión que le ocurría eso, pero no estaba en plan de discutirlo con su ex, y evidentemente ella tampoco.

—¿Es que no te importa lo que pueda pensar?

—Scorpius sabe que su padre es un marica, Astoria, no sé qué otra cosa te perturbe que llegue a pensar… El niño está bien conmigo, la que tiene el problema eres tú –contrarrestó Draco zanjando el tema, aunque por muy poco.

Astoria dejó salir un suspiró exasperado y optó por dejar las cosas en paz, al fin y al cabo lo que Draco hiciera o dejará de hacer ya no era cosa suya, ¿no?

_Pero su hijo sí lo era._

—No tengo ya ningún problema contigo Draco, sólo quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces frente al niño, ¿de acuerdo?

—No soy ninguna especie de depravado sexual. Soy el mismo Draco Malfoy con el que te casaste, la única diferencia es que ahora duermo con hombres.

—Claro –ironizó ella girando los ojos—, como si no lo hubieras hecho estando casado conmigo.

Volvieron a la cocina y Scorpius tenía ya tres platos de cereal servidos a la mesa, él desayunaba uno de ellos. Draco se sentó a su lado y dispuso de un plato.

—Bueno, ya me voy –anunció Astoria y se acercó a depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo—, obedece a tu padre, ¿entendido?

—¿No desayunas? –preguntó el chico.

—No cielo, se me hace tarde. Cuídate, ¿traes todo lo que necesitas?

—No necesita nada, ésta también es su casa –espetó Draco ahora más molesto.

—Sí mamá, lo tengo todo –respondió Scorpius pasando de su padre.

Astoria le sonrió y volvió a besarle antes de irse.

—¿Siempre tienes que darle por su lado?

Scorpius se alzó de hombros y continuó comiendo, Draco hizo lo propio, entonces Scorpius alzó la mirada y Draco quiso sonreír por un instante. Su hijo quería charlar, bien, eso no pasaba últimamente.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Tú sabes quién era –respondió evasivo.

—Me refiero a quién como persona, no a qué vino –rectificó su hijo burlón.

—Pues… en realidad no lo sé…

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

—Compartes mucho con tu madre en la semana, ¿no crees?

—¿El que seas gay te permite la promiscuidad o es que así eres tú?

Literalmente Draco se atragantó con el cereal al escuchar aquel comentario, porque no era una pregunta, era un comentario con una sutileza digna de su abuelo; Draco no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero sí que no iba a permitirle tal insolencia a su hijo.

—Acabas de llegar Scorpius, ¿realmente deseas ser castigado?

—Lo siento –murmuró dejando el cereal, no miraba a su padre, en toda la conversación no lo había hecho más que una vez.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina y el resto del desayuno, después el chico subió a su habitación y ahí estuvo encerrado un buen rato, le había dicho a Draco que estaba desempacando y las dos veces que éste pasó por su cuarto le escuchó refunfuñar a través de la puerta. Draco le dejó sólo un par de horas y la tercera vez que volvió a su habitación entró a hablarle.

—¿Has terminado?

—Sí.

Estaba acostado al revés, con los pies en la cabecera y leía un libro bastante grande.

—¿Quieres salir un rato?

—En realidad no.

Draco asintió a pesar de que no lo miraba, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, Scorpius fingió que continuaba leyendo, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el bastón con el cual se apoyaba siempre su padre.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Aún no.

—¿Hay algo a lo que me podrías dar un sí?

—Sí –respondió el chico sin dejar el libro.

—¿Y bien?

Scorpius dejó el libro a un lado y se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado a su lado, entonces lo miró y sus ojos le decían claramente a Draco que eran el preludio para un chantaje emocional.

—Podrías preguntarme si quiero tres boletos para el concierto de _The Black Fénix _

—¿Tres boletos?

—Sí.

—Y me imagino que ninguno es para mí.

—A ti no te gusta _The Black Fénix_ –se extrañó.

—En efecto, pero algún adulto debe llevarte, ¿no?

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un veremos…

Era un hecho que el maldito mocoso tendría sus entradas para el concierto, conocía a su padre y éste haría todo para que la separación fuera "menos dura". A veces se sorprendía de lo ciegas que podían ser las personas, a Scorpius ya no le afectaba en nada el divorcio de sus padres, a decir verdad era una ventaja, ya no les veía pelear como antes y ambos parecían felices con sus vidas, claro que entre ellos había mucha tensión aún; a su madre no le gustaba nada la vida que llevaba su padre y en cierto modo a él tampoco, pero ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien, mamá dice que el cuarto año es fácil pero que debo estudiar si quiero llegar a quinto sin romperme la cabeza –bromeó.

—Tiene razón, me temo –sonrió Draco—, pero apenas vas a cuarto, disfruta las vacaciones.

—Es lo que digo yo –admitió Scorpius ensanchando su sonrisa, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al bastón de nuevo—. Nunca me has dicho cómo te hiciste eso —comentó señalando su pierna con la mirada.

—En realidad no importa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Fue una tontería –dijo tajante, su sonrisa se había desvanecido sin notarlo siquiera y la de su hijo también.

—Ahora que lo pienso sí tengo hambre, papá –probó para remediar el asunto.

—Genial. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Scorpius sonrió con falsa inocencia y Draco suspiró esperando cualquier cosa proveniente de su hijo…

Casi una hora después se encontraba caminando tranquilamente bajo el cálido sol y rodeado de gente en la plaza principal del Londres muggle.

—¿Papá esta vez podemos ir a comer comida china? –le preguntó Scorpius a Draco a buena distancia de él.

Sus acompañantes se giraron a mirar al rubio mayor con sorna, Draco se limitó a asentir rendido y Scorpius salió volando con Erick detrás de él. Erick era el hijo de Daphne y Julián, más propiamente dicho su ex cuñada y su marido. A pesar de divorciarse de Astoria, Draco se seguía viendo con Julián, pues aparte de ser padrino de Erick, se llevaban muy bien.

—Sin duda, Draco, Scorpius te tiene en sus manos –se burló Blaise a su lado.

—Eso parece –gruñó.

Desde que Blaise se enteró del acuerdo del divorcio no hacía más que decirle a Draco cosas sobre cómo comportarse con su hijo, algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Él no necesitaba un instructivo(*) para ser padre, ¡por Merlín! No era culpa suya que el sueño frustrado de Blaise fuera ser padre.

—Déjalo en paz Blaise – le ayudó Theo al rubio, pero sólo para poder ir adonde quería llegar—, Draco no tiene tiempo para ser padre; debe aprovechar toda la juventud que le queda para gozar un poco. Y hablando de gozar, ¿qué tal te fue anoche, eh?

—¿Anoche? –interrumpió Julián esta vez—. ¿Es que has vuelto a salir con este par?

—Sí y se llevó el manguito más sabroso del lugar –comentó Theo un tanto irritado, pues el también había intentado liarse con el "indignado Kevin".

—Lo cierto es que no es nada del otro mundo –repuso Draco con superioridad.

—¿No lo recuerdas? –inquirió Julián con una ancha sonrisa.

—Absolutamente nada –admitió—. Cuando desperté estábamos en bolas en la cama, pero he tenido que correrle y no en el sentido que creen… creo…

—Astoria llegó –comentó Theo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí.

—No me extraña que no recuerdes nada –intervino Blaise burlón de nuevo—. Anoche estabas como una cuba.

Por fin llegaron al local adonde habían corrido Scorpius y Erick y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de los chicos. Al ver que ellos ya habían pedido la comida le entró algo de culpa; siempre retrasaba a todos por su maldito cojeo ¡mierda! Estúpido tobillo.

—Tu hijo sí que aprovecha el tiempo –se mofó Theo.

—En algo se tenía que parecer a mí –dijo Draco con cierto orgullo que a nadie le pasó desapercibido.

Una mesera se acercó a atenderles rápidamente y continuaron la charla hasta que regresó con los platillos de todos.

—Por cierto Julián, Scorpius me ha pedido tres boletos para el concierto de _The Black Fénix_, me imagino que uno de ellos es para Erick.

—Debe ser, a mí también me lo ha pedido –comentó —, pero no te preocupes, el boleto se lo compro yo.

—¿Les dejan escuchar esa mierda? –preguntó Blaise con una mueca de asco.

—Es lo que les gusta –contestó Julián alzándose de hombros.

—Son pésimos –intervino Theo.

—¿Qué les parece si salimos hoy? –preguntó Blaise abruptamente.

—¿A un bar gay? –apuntó Julián con cara de "ni en sueños" — Lo siento, pero paso de ver tipos enseñando el culo.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca has ido a verlos –espetó Theo divertido.

—Lo digo porque soy heterosexual –contradijo Julián.

—Para tener amigos gay eres muy homofóbico, Julián –le reprendió Draco burlón.

—¿Apenas te has dado cuenta? –río Julián siguiendo el juego.

—Vamos –insistió Theo—, hasta tú te divertirás, aunque sea bailando y rompiendo el sueño de cientos de maricas que querrán acostarse contigo.

—Eh… no, gracias.

—Como quieras –repuso Theo y casi de inmediato se volvió a Draco.

—Mmm… cientos de culos al aire –dijo éste haciéndose el pensativo—… tentador y mucho, pero es fin de semana y me quedo con Scorpius.

—Genial, seremos nosotros dos de nuevo, Blaise.

—¿Sabes, Draco? Sería bonito que hicieras algo más que salir con nosotros cuando te quedas con Scorpius –comentó Blaise inocentemente mirando al rubio de reojo.

—Es lo que él quiere –se defendió Draco—. Cada vez que le pregunto es lo mismo: "¿Qué quieres hacer, hijo?" –preguntó a la nada agravando más la voz para después responder con una más aguda— "Vamos a la plaza con tus amigos maricas, mi tío el hetero y mi primo al que le hablo casi todos los días vía lechuza."

Un breve silencio se sumió en la mesa y Draco añadió encogiéndose de hombros y un ligero meneo de cabeza:

–Bueno, no lo dice así exactamente.

—Como sea, deberías insistir más con él para que no te vea como una chequera(*) –terminó Blaise.

—Scorpius no me ve como una chequera –refunfuño Draco por lo bajo… Oh, pobre y triste Salazar, ojalá pudiera decirlo con total seguridad.

Por si fuera poco, como por obra de una invocación en ese momento llegó su hijo a decirle:

—Estaremos afuera mientras terminas y pagas la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, anda –contestó el rubio más agresivo de lo que quería sonar, pero es que no podía ignorar las _disimuladas_ risas de sus acompañantes.

Los chicos no necesitaron oírlo dos veces para salir del local. Comenzaron a andar en círculos por los diferentes puestos; el sol había disminuido notablemente y el rubio cabello de Scorpius ya no reflejaba luces tan intensas. Erick habría pasado fácilmente por su hermano: cabello rubio oscuro, de tez blanca y un tanto más alto que él, si no fuera porque tenía los ojos avellana como su madre y no grisáceos como su primo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi padrino? –preguntó Erick

—No sé. Seguro que tiene resaca o algo así.

—¿Por?

—¿No sabes por qué aparece la resaca Erick?

—Venga, no seas antipático.

—Por lo que sé, anoche salió con Blaise y Theo –respondió Scorpius sin darle la menor importancia.

—Ya… ¿vas a seguir con eso de que no te molesta que tu papá sea gay?

—No me molesta, en serio. Él puede hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no nos afecte a mi mamá y a mí –contestó resuelto mientras se detenía en un estante de deportes muggle.

—Ya…

—¿Qué serán estas cosas?

—Yo qué sé, eres tú el que se empeña en venir a sitios muggles. Deberías preguntar, así no nos quedamos mirando como idiotas estos trastos.

— ¡Naa! Sabes que no me gusta ir a Hosgmeade.

A Erick le hubiera encantado agregar que era porque no le gustaban las burlas de los otros magos respecto al tema de su padre, pero la verdad es que no quería hacer sentir mal a su primo. Debía ser horrible descubrir que a su padre le gusta que le den por detrás después de tantos años de vivir como una familia modelo y de tan antiguo linaje.

—A mamá le molesta mucho, sin embargo –dijo Scorpius de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—¿De qué estamos hablando, so bobo? –exclamó Scorpius y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

—¡Ah, sí! Pero bueno, ella sí que debe estar molesta.

—Supongo que sí. Nos mintió durante mucho tiempo.

—O sea que, ¿no lo descubrió hace poco?

—¿Qué ingenuo puedes ser Erick? En serio… ¿Crees que se levantó una mañana y dijo: "Oh, cielos, creo que me gusta chupar penes"?

—Claro que no, es sólo que me cuesta creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo con tu madre si no le gustaba. Y deja de ser tan cretino, sabes que estoy de tu lado… cualquiera que sea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –bufó.

—Nada, sólo que tienes que moderarte. Somos amigos.

—Sí, está bien… Lo siento.

La tarde llegó a su fin y después de despedirse, cada quien se fue por su rumbo. Julián y Draco a sus respectivas casas y Theo y Blaise a perderse por ahí.

Draco terminó de prepararse para dormir y pasó al cuarto de su hijo antes de acostarse.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Genial –contestó echándose en la cama—. ¿Tú?

—Blaise y Theo son unos verdaderos cabrones –consideró Draco antes de sonreír y asentir—, pero sí, estuvo bien.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Oye… ¿qué dices si mañana nos quedamos en casa?

—¿Solos?

—No, invitaremos a la reina. Claro que solos, ¿es que no quieres estar un rato conmigo?

—No, sí… claro que sí. Quedémonos aquí, si es lo que quieres.

Draco asintió y lo dejó así, le dio las buenas noches antes de salir y cerró la puerta. Lentamente, más de lo usual por el tobillo, regresó a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Era justo por eso por lo que no quería intentar fortalecer su relación con Scorpius, y es que no tenían una; iniciar desde cero era bastante más difícil que sanar una grieta a opinión del rubio.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, hasta que cayó en el sueño profundo… en una de las tantas delicias del hombre, la cual también puede ser la peor enemiga si lo desea.

_La puerta se cerró. El olor a leña quemada se expandía por la habitación y el chisporrotear de las llamas volvían inconsistente la luz. Una silla en el centro de la habitación estaba lista para su desdichado ocupante._

—_Tráelo aquí – le ordenó su padre._

_Draco obligó al sujeto a levantarse, estaba atado de manos y piernas y le habían amordazado con un trapo viejo y sucio. No le pudo ver el rostro hasta que lo tuvo atado en la silla, era un chiquillo, no debía ser más grande que él mismo; moreno de ojos miel… de ojos aterrados y rojos por las lágrimas._

—_Debe de ser muggle –comentó Lucius secamente._

—_¿Le interrogaremos?_

—_Le interrogarás –corrigió Lucius dando un par de pasos atrás—. Sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad hijo?_

—_Pero es muggle, no sabrá nada –replicó Draco sintiendo como el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaban de él._

—_Eso no le importa al Señor Tenebroso._

—_Pero…_

—_Debes hacerlo._

—_¡Podría matarlo! –gritó en medio de su desesperación._

_Era obvio que el chico ni siquiera sabía por qué lo tenían ahí, seguro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se encontraba en medio de un cuartel de magos oscuros. Se veía tan asustado ante la idea de lo que pasaría, así como Draco lo estaba de hacerle algo._

— _¿Por qué crees que el Lord lo mandó contigo? –gruñó su padre—. Te está probando Draco y te aseguro que prefiero mil veces muerto a ese mocoso que a ti, así que mejor ponte a lo tuyo._

_Draco quedó helado y todo color desapareció de su rostro de por sí pálido. El miedo no era tan grande como la necesidad de sobrevivir, quería vivir aunque eso significara tener que verse a sí mismo como un asesino._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó Draco con voz firme, aunque estaba consciente del temblor de sus manos y piernas._

_Desapareció la mordaza y espero un poco antes de repetir la pregunta._

—_Mar… Martín._

—_¿Sabes quien soy yo?_

—_No._

—_¿Sabes qué es este lugar?_

—_No…_

—_¿Cómo diste…_

—_Draco –interrumpió Lucius— Haz tu trabajo._

_Respiró lo más profundamente que pudo y odiándose por primera vez en su vida obedeció a su padre._

—_¡Crucio!_

_Los gritos lanzados fueron tan atronadores que si no hubiera sido por la mirada que le dio su padre habría arrojado la varita._

—_Hazlo de nuevo, Draco._

—_Pero…_

—_Otra vez._

—¡Merlín! –exclamó con voz ronca.

Se había sentado y estaba bañado en sudor, respiraba agitadamente y parecía que en sus tímpanos aún resonaba aquel grito de dolor. Cerró los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos se volvió a mirar el reloj.

4.00 am

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_*** Instructivo: texto con instrucciones/pasos a seguir.**_

_***Chequera: talonario de cheques.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola una vez más… Este capítulo llegó más rápido de lo que yo esperaba jaja. El fic ha tenido una mejor acogida de la que yo esperaba, la verdad, y me dio mucho gusto. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar para decirme que les ha agradado, espero que este capítulo también les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta Fanfiker_Fanfinal, nena eres un sol. **

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

_Nada es, a menos que el pensamiento quiera que sea._

_-William Shakespeare-_

_**2. No me quites la paz.**_

Eran las dos de la mañana, unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina le habían despertado. En realidad no eran muy fuertes, pero al ser su habitación la de la planta baja y estar tan cerca, pudo escucharlos y salió a ver qué eran; no le sorprendió nada llegar y ver a Ted en la mesa con un plato de cereal.

—¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó James adentrándose hasta llegar a su lado.

Últimamente se estaba haciendo muy común en Ted llegar a deshoras a su casa, a veces se quedaba a dormir en su cuarto y se iba muy temprano para que nadie supiera que estuvo ahí, las otras veces volvía a casa con su abuela.

—Perdona, no quería despertarte –dijo Ted sin mirarlo, parecía muy concentrado en su cereal.

—No importa, tenía sed –repuso James simulando rápidamente que se dirigía por un vaso, pero Ted negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que el chico mentía—. ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Por qué tendría algo?

James volvió con un vaso con agua y se sentó al lado de Ted. Lo miró alzando una ceja y le recorrió el rostro, pálido, quizás un poco más de lo normal, la pequeña nariz respingona, esos ojos verde claro, llevaba el cabello de un negro muy intenso casi azulado, muestra clara de que algo no iba muy bien. Suspiró y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Claro, olvidaba que es de lo más normal que estés aquí a las dos de la madrugada fingiendo comer un cereal.

—Odio cuando te despierto, te pones pesado –bufó Ted.

—Odio cuando llegas de mal humor, me pones pesado.

—No me pasa nada –insistió el mayor.

—Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, pero sea lo que sea sé que estaremos aquí hasta que me lo digas –gruñó James.

Y ahora fue el turno de Ted de rastrear el rostro de "su primo". Tan confiado, tan orgulloso y tan cretino, aquellos ojos almendrados parecían poder traspasar muros, los labios delgados como su padre en una mueca de decisión, hasta su cabello parecía estar en su contra.

—¿De dónde vienes, Teddy?

—¿De dónde más? –suspiró pesadamente y dejó el cereal a un lado.

—Es bastante tarde para estar en casa de Victoire –le recriminó—. Seguro que mis tíos no lo sabían, ¿o sí?

—¿Sabe mi padrino que estoy aquí acaso?

—Te sorprendería todo lo que sé –respondió una voz desde la entrada de la cocina.

James y Ted se volvieron a ver a Harry que estaba de brazos cruzados, le hizo una seña a James para que volviera a la cama y se acercó a Teddy mientras su hijo salía rejego* de la cocina.

—Sé que no son horas de llegar, no quería molestar a nadie –se disculpó Ted levantándose.

—Eso lo sé… ¿Qué pasa Ted? ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

—No sé –respondió con la cabeza baja.

Pero aquello era mentira, no era bueno mintiendo y no quería que su padrino lo descubriera. La única razón por la que buscaba refugio en esa casa era James, él le escuchaba y le aconsejaba; eran amigos, los mejores y siempre podía contar con él, así como James podía confiar en Ted.

—¿Has tenido problemas con Victoire?

—Bastantes.

Harry abrazó a su ahijado brevemente y después lo miró con una tranquilidad que a decir verdad no sentía para nada.

—No te preocupes, es normal –Ted asintió—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, puedes quedarte con James, pero oye… –le detuvo cuando Ted comenzó a alejarse de él—. Te toca hacer el desayuno.

—Está bien, padrino –sonrió el chico y se marchó de la cocina.

Harry ,sin embargo, se quedó, tomó el lugar de Ted a la mesa y retiró el plato de un manotazo que casi lo tira, esa no había sido su intención pero así había resultado, igual que otras cosas que tampoco habían sido su intención. Se tapó la cara apoyando los codos en la superficie de la mesa. A él no le habían despertado los ruidos, él llevaba un buen rato despierto, dando vueltas en su cama.

Estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso. Él no era la clase de hombre que le era infiel a su esposa; no le interesaba tener una aventura, nunca en su vida había tenido _ese_ tipo de deseo hacía alguien que no fuera Ginny, pero en ese momento la tentación había sido grande, demasiado. Gracias a Merlín que no permitió que pasara de aquel beso; pero a esas alturas el beso era lo de menos…

_Un hombre_, había sido un hombre el que le había inducido al deseo, la excitación que sintió… Nunca, él nunca…

—Cariño –le llamó Ginny a su lado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, quizás le había seguido desde que se levantó. Se volvió a mirarla con un gran peso de culpa en su interior.

_Fue sólo un beso, _ se dijo para calmarse, pero parecía inmune al consuelo. _ Un puto beso._

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella con ternura.

—No –respondió sincero, pero no porque lo quisiera, sino porque Ginny le conocía tan bien que no podía mentirle—. Tengo algunos problemas con el chico nuevo.

Pensó en lo que había dicho y se dijo que era verdad; ese novato le estaba causando demasiados problemas, aquel día le había besado… nunca antes se había sentido así…

—Déjame adivinar –sonrió Ginny y al verla Harry supo que jamás estaría tan lejos de adivinar como en esos momentos—, es un cretino imbécil como el anterior y se cree gran cosa.

—Sí, es un cretino –confirmó Harry. _ Un sexy cretino._

Debía dejar de pensar en ello, estaba casado y era muy feliz con Ginny, todo iba bien, era perfecto, tenía la vida que siempre soñó. _Se acabó._ No iba a permitir que ese infeliz le arrebatara todo lo que había forjado, le despediría, no toleraría uno más de sus acosos.

–He hecho todo lo que podía por él, el chico no sabe nada, es demasiado joven.

—Está bien, ahora los jóvenes son más calificados.

—Lo despediré –dijo rotundo.

—¿En serio? –se sorprendió Ginny, Harry no era de los que se rendían tan fácil, había despedido a mucha gente antes, pero sólo después de unos meses hasta haber decidido que no había más remedio.

—Sí, ese chico es terrible.

—Vaya… ¿Crees que encontrará otro empleo?

—Por supuesto, es joven…

—Y ya lo habrán despedido de su primer empleo –intervino su esposa.

Harry guardó silencio un momento, ahora se sentía culpable por el chico. ¿Realmente iba a despedir a ese chiquillo sólo por un beso? Era buen auror, tenía talento después de todo.

—Quizás puedas convencerlo de que renuncie –sugirió Ginny al verle tan pensativo.

—No… no lo despediré aún –suspiró—, pero le daré un ultimátum.

—Así que quiere despedirme –susurró Kevin con una sonrisa socarrona.

Estaban solos en su oficina, Kevin había cerrado con seguro y tenía a Harry contra el escritorio, peligrosamente cerca, sus cuerpos se pegaban y sus narices estaban a un palmo la una de la otra. Harry podía sentir su aliento en la barbilla, pero no quitaba los ojos de él. Intentando traspasar ese azul celeste con su verde esmeralda; podría quitárselo de encima tan fácil como dar un paso, pero toda aquella situación le parecía tan… excitante.

_No lo necesitas, _se dijo, _tienes a Gin en casa._ Pero eso no bastó para moverse. Kevin prosiguió a masajear sus hombros a la vez que posaba su frente en la de Harry.

—Usted no podría despedirme aunque realmente lo quisiera, señor Potter.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, porque si usted me despide lo demando por negligencia.

—No puedes demandarme por nada, lo que haces es acoso.

Kevin ensanchó su sonrisa y pasó los brazos por el cuello de su jefe, posó sus labios en los de él delicadamente, menos que un roce, luego se separó y observó cómo Harry abría los ojos rápidamente.

—Sería acoso, si usted rehusara mis besos, señor Potter. Lo que yo hago se llama seducción.

Harry resopló y se deshizo del agente, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla de piel negra. Ese chiquillo era un sinvergüenza, estaba clarísimo que era acoso… seducción ¡bah! A él no le gustaban los hombres, además estaba casado y tenía tres hijos, qué más para probarlo.

—Será mejor que dejes ese jueguito –advirtió Harry tomando una pluma y mojándola en tinta–. Te irás con Harrison, a partir de ahora serás su problema.

—¿Qué?

El rostro de Kevin se desencajó en una mueca, Harry no podía hacerle eso, ¡no podía!

—Tengo un nuevo novato –sonrió Harry—,y el reglamento dice claramente que debo pasarte con un auror cualificado para que termines tu entrenamiento y así yo cimentar las bases del nuevo miembro. Aún te falta un año para que te asignen compañero así que irás con Harrison.

—Bien. Me iré con Harrison, pero recuerde que aún trabajo en este departamento.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y le miró salir totalmente cabreado. Una vez cerrada la puerta dejó salir todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó, pero sabía que Kevin no se rendiría tan fácil y lo rondaría algún tiempo más.

Pasó los ojos por la enorme oficina deteniéndose en el librero de caoba negro, no buscaba nada en especial, sólo que los colores de los lomos le distrajeran. La noche anterior no había dormido casi nada por pensar en ese momento y ahora que había pasado parecía que todo el sueño se acumulaba y pronto comenzó a bostezar.

—Demasiado tranquilo, eh –saludó Michael burlón. Había entrado a la oficina sin llamar a la puerta y alcanzó a ver a Harry bostezando.

—Sí –sonrió Harry y le invitó a sentarse con un ademán.

Michael Sovier, o Mickey si querías molestarlo, era un magnifico auror, quizás no tan bueno como Harry pero le daba batalla. Era mayor que él por un par de años pero respetaba profundamente a Harry y se llevaban bastante bien. Era alto, piel blanca pero sin llegar a extremos lechosos, ojos claros pacíficos, a Harry siempre le llamó la atención este hecho, ¡era como si nada pudiera perturbar a ese hombre, joder! También tenía buen cuerpo, bastante bueno para la edad que tenía, Michael iba al gimnasio en sus tiempos libres, Harry también pero por diferentes motivos, decía él. Michael era gay y de todo el departamento sólo Harry lo sabía.

—¿Qué tal las cosas con el novato?

—…—Harry suspiró complacido y se relajó en su silla de cuero antes de responder—. Tengo uno nuevo, Kevin, se traslada con Harrison.

—Pareces muy feliz al respecto –observó el auror con una sonrisita.

—Y lo estoy, Mickey, lo estoy. Mañana es mi cumpleaños y creo que Ginny planea algo –comentó para cambiar el tema; no quería saber nada de Kevin por un buen tiempo.

—Cuando dices planea algo… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

—Alguna fiesta. Deberé prepararme mentalmente, con el trabajo que nos cargamos aquí y las dos fiestecitas que tendré mañana por la noche me las veré duras… espero.

—Si estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando la verdad es que no quiero saber los detalles –dijo Michael con cara de asustado.

—¡Vamos! Tu siempre me haces escuchar tus detalles escabrosos –rezongó Harry ofendido.

—Pero yo conozco a tu esposa y tú no conoces a las personas en cuestión. Como fuera, no es a escuchar tus perversiones a lo que he venido. Toma.

Michael le entregó algunas hojas a Harry y se levantó para no perder más tiempo.

—Eres un miedoso, Mickey –le recriminó su jefe a la vez que le echaba un vistazo a los papeles.

—Michael, Harry, Michael. No Mickey –corrigió el auror con fastidio.

—¿Ya te vas? –preguntó ignorando su enfado; la verdad era que no quería estar sólo, estar sólo era igual a pensar, _pensar cosas _ que no quería.

—Tengo trabajo, por sí no lo sabías, a eso viene uno aquí. Bueno, con excepción de Kevin que parece jugar todo el tiempo con todo… y con todos –terminó pensativo.

—¿Michael? –lo llamó Harry antes de que despegara a la luna.

—Lo siento –sonrió avergonzado—, es que desde hace tiempo tengo una duda… ¿Sabes si Kevin es gay?

—¿No es algo, digamos, joven para ti? –se burló Harry.

Michael se estaba buscando problemas, Kevin no era su tipo, era malcriado y pedante, muy impulsivo, muy orgulloso… _"muy sexy"_.

—No es para mí –dijo Michael serio—, en todo caso sólo tengo curiosidad.

—_Vamos señor Potter –decía Kevin en un susurro muy sensual—, no es nada malo. Sólo soy… curioso…_

_Tenía a Harry sentado en la silla de cuero negro, pero éste se había echado tanto para atrás que se hundía en la silla. Kevin se inclinaba sobre él acercando su rostro al suyo y con sus manos retenía las de Harry en los reposabrazos._

—_No sé qué te propones con esto, pero…_

—_No me propongo nada, señor Potter, al menos nada que no pueda conseguir._

—La curiosidad no es una cosa buena Michael –advirtió Harry pensativo, era casi como si deseara que alguien se lo hubiera dicho a él en el momento debido. Lo que es peor, deseaba poder aprender a escuchar ese tipo de cosas incluso cuando se las decía él mismo.

Michael frunció el ceño confundido, pero no dijo nada, salió y dejó solo a Harry. Solo con sus pensamientos otra vez.

James estaba solo en su habitación, su madre le había pedido a Ted que le ayudara un poco con la comida, así que ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Puso uno de sus discos para entretenerse un rato y se echó en la cama junto a uno de sus cuadernos; le gustaba dibujar, era bueno haciéndolo, se sentía especial al poder hacer algo que sus hermanos no podían, algo que _ni siquiera_ su padre podía.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que dibujar, todo estaba lleno de pósters y apenas se veía un poco del azul rey de las paredes; había una ventana que daba al jardín trasero y dejaba ver las flores y plantas que cultivaban su madre y su hermana. Se levantó y corrió un poco una de las cortinas para ver mejor, una flor en especial había llamado su atención: un tulipán. Casi podía verlo en su cuaderno…

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que llames antes de entrar, Lily? –exclamó James molestó.

La visión había desaparecido y su enojo no le permitía volver a crearla; cerró la cortina de un tirón llevándose un poco de la luz de la habitación.

—Lo siento –refunfuñó ella terminando de entrar—. Es que estoy aburrida… Las vacaciones apestan –resopló por último y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Cuidado con mi cuaderno –advirtió James casi corriendo a salvarlo.

—¿Estabas dibujando? –preguntó Lily un poco más animada y tomó el cuaderno antes que su hermano—. Déjame ver. ¡Tus dibujos son tan bonitos!

—Ten más cuidado –le dijo James ante la emoción de su hermana; no le gustaba que pasara de aquella manera las hojas, parecía como sí el esfuerzo que ponía en cada trazo no importara. Esos dibujos no se hacían de la nada.

—Lo tendré –dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia y continuó pasando las hojas hasta llegar al último dibujo y se detuvo divertida—. Éste es muy bonito.

—¿Cuál es?

James se sentó al lado de Lily y miró el dibujo. Al instante se le subieron los colores; había olvidado por completo guardar en otro sitio aquel dibujo. Era de su perrito de peluche, _Guauw_, lo tenía desde que recordaba y el día que hizo el dibujo estaba algo melancólico.

—¿Es _Guaw_? ¡Qué lindo te ha quedado! –se admiró Lily con una sonrisita burlona.

En el dibujo _Guaw_ estaba colocado en la cama de James, éste lo había sentado de una forma muy tierna para dibujarlo.

—Sí, bueno… esos son todos –titubeó quitándole el cuaderno de las manos.

—¿Por qué no dibujas personas?

—Es más difícil… -respondió James evasivo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a las personas no les puedes pedir que no se muevan uno o dos días, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Te toma tanto hacer un dibujo?

James se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio; había convencido a sus padres para que se lo compraran para dibujar, dejó el cuaderno y comenzó a revolver algunos colores. Pensó que si ignoraba un rato a Lily ésta se iría pero no había sido así, ella continuó hablando a pesar de que James sólo asentía sin escuchar.

—Oye James, ¿sabes por qué Teddy viene tanto a dormir?

Los oídos de James se destaparon de pronto, pero no de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, no lo sé –respondió con completa sinceridad.

—Me parece que está enojado con Victoire –prosiguió Lily pensativa—, aunque eso no tendría sentido porque… bueno, va a verla diario. Además él tiene su casa… pero no lo digo porque me moleste que se quede, es muy divertido –se apresuró a señalar la pelirroja.

— ¡Lily! –se escuchó de pronto desde fuera de la habitación—¡Lily!

La pequeña pelirroja se levantó con pesar de la cama.

—Me voy, mamá ha de querer ayuda con la fiesta.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? –se irritó su hermana.

—Que no puedo acarrear mesas a escondidas junto a Albus para mañana –contestó James tranquilamente y sin dejar sus colores.

—¿No nos vas a ayudar en nada? –inquirió Lily cada vez más molesta.

—No lo sé… en todo caso díselo a mamá, ¿quieres?

—No se lo diré.

James al fin se volvió, pero tuvo que quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Lily ya había salido de la habitación. Suspiró y continuó jugando con los colores.

—Ya viene Lily –anunció Ginny colocándose junto a Ted.

Ted picaba algunos vegetales y Ginny preparaba unas fresas para el postre. Ted sonreía mientras su tía le contaba algunas cosas de su trabajo en El Profeta.

—La verdad es que Skeeter ya no está para andarse dando vueltas por el Ministerio –decía Ginny molesta—, la pobre debería admitir que su época pasó. Ahora _sí_ trabajamos y somos muy profesionales con los artículos.

—¿Qué tal va el nuevo, por cierto? –intervino Ted para cambiar el tema, no quería que el hablar de Rita Skeeter pusiera de mal humor a su tía.

—Marchando –suspiró Ginny—, necesita algunos ajustes pero me imagino que estará para el lunes si quieres leerlo.

—Por supuesto.

Ted no había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó el timbre; Ginny se preguntó quién sería en voz alta y salió de la cocina. Ted continuó con lo suyo, quería terminar pronto de ayudar a su tía para hablar tranquilamente con James; él debería saber lo que tenía que hacer, era bueno dando consejos.

—Te buscan, Teddy –anunció Ginny regresando a la cocina.

—¿Quién?

—Bill –sonrió la pelirroja y continuó preparando las fresas; Ted estaba casi fuera cuando la escuchó gritar—: ¿Teddy, podrías preguntarle si se quedará a comer?

—Claro tía…

Continuó con su camino, atravesó el comedor enorme en el que solían pasar más tiempo de lo esperado; a Harry le gustaba tener la casa llena siempre que pudiera, se sentía bien con su gran familia. Llegó a la sala y le encontró hablando con Albus.

—¿En serio estabas acarreando todas esas mesas tú sólo? –preguntó Bill divertido.

—Sí, gracias por echarme una mano. Me muero por poder usar la varita fuera del colegio –añadió compungido el muchacho.

—Pues yo te hubiera ayudado si no fueras tan cabezota –intervino Ted entrando en la habitación.

—Ya pero tú no utilizas la varita, te gusta el estilo muggle.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo lo digo…

—Venga, venga –interrumpió Bill—. No se peleen.

—Él comenzó –acusó Albus.

—Bueno ya. Al, ¿nos podrías dar un minuto? Necesito hablar con Ted –dijo Bill tajante.

Albus asintió y salió de la sala, aunque no sin antes mirar a Ted con mala cara. Ted lo siguió con la vista y sonrió negando con la cabeza cuando salió.

—Pelea más conmigo que con James –comentó.

—Ya veo.

Bill se sentó en el sofá más cercano y Ted a su lado. El pelirrojo ya se veía viejo, con arrugas alrededor de los ojos y las canas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cabello, al fin lo llevaba corto (el gusto que le dio a Molly era indescriptible) y vestía un poco más formal, sin embargo no se veía acabado, la vejez le sentaba bien.

—Quiero hablarte de Victoire –comenzó Bill.

Ted sintió que se ponía todo tenso y su sonrisa vaciló antes de desaparecer gradualmente. Bill no podía saber lo que quería hacer, ¿verdad? No estaba al tanto de su relación, no como para saberlo.

—¿Victoire? –repitió Ted nervioso.

—Sí. Verás Ted… no sé cómo decirte esto –prosiguió Bill exhalando un poco de aire; Ted lo notaba incomodo—. Me parece que la relación entre ustedes es muy seria, y te confieso que eso me asusta un poco; como padre por supuesto. Veo a Victoire muy emocionada contigo y tú te ves tan entregado…

—¿Cree que le propondré matrimonio? –lo cortó Ted sorprendido.

*Rejego: renuente a hacer alguna actividad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Más tardado que el anterior, pero aquí está.**

**Tengo que advertir que este capítulo tiene spoiler del séptimo libro, de hecho toda la historia tiene spoilers; sé que debí decirlo antes, pero se me fue la onda. Perdonen.**

**Gracias a mi beta, siempre tan rápida :D**

_Tenía curiosidad. Y como no soy un gato, no es peligroso._

_-Gregory House-_

_**3. El sabor de tus besos.**_

Ted Remus Lupin, o Teddy para los amigos, era un joven muy noble, muy tierno y sincero. Se le había educado bien, su abuela y su padrino eran las principales figuras paternas que llegaban a su mente si se le preguntaba. Teddy era un buen muchacho y había sido un buen niño como lo fue todo buen muchacho: obediente (sin grados extremistas), tranquilo, un poco travieso también. Había salido a imagen y semejanza de su padre, pero con muchas cualidades de su madre. Ted era metamorfomago y podía cambiar su pelo y partes de su rostro a su antojo, también tenía los hermosos ojos verde almíbar de su madre y heredado a la vez sus desastrosos hechizos para la limpieza.

Ted se había acostumbrado a aquella extraña familia; frecuentemente se encontraba en casa de su padrino, le quería como a un padre y casi podía considerarlo como tal. Para él su abuela era su madre, pues le había criado a su lado y querido como tal. Por otro lado estaban los Weasley-Granger, podría decirse que eran como sus tíos; también había llegado a dormir en su casa. También estaban los señores Weasley, que desde temprana edad se habían autoproclamado sus abuelos. Por último tenía a Bill y Fleur, a ellos también los veía un poco como padres.

Antes de hacerse novio de Victoire había pasado mucho tiempo con esa revoltosa familia. Consideraba a Dominique y Louis como sus hermanos; Dominique era la niña que seguía a Victoire, ambas rubias como la madre y Louis era el pequeño pelirrojo de Bill.

Cuando Victoire cumplió dieciséis Ted se dio valor y le pidió que fueran novios, entonces Teddy tenía diecinueve, era mayor y no sólo mayor que ella, era mayor de edad; considerado un adulto para muchos, se suponía que sabía lo que hacía y en ese momento creyó que hacía bien… No había sido así. Durante los siguientes tres años se engañó ignorando todas las señales, engañó a Victoire haciéndole pensar cosas que _no eran._

Ahora Bill creía que le pediría matrimonio y sin duda Victoire pensaba lo mismo. Ya no había salidas, debía enfrentar lo que le esperaba, lo que él sólo se había creado. ¿Quién diría que sería tan difícil terminar con Victoire?

—¿Cree que le propondré matrimonio?

—Sí –respondió Bill aliviado de que entendiera la idea tan rápido.

—No sé si estemos listos para ello –dijo Ted, poco a poco el cabello se le estaba volviendo verde, muestra inequívoca de su nerviosismo.

—¡Genial! –exclamó Bill aun más aliviado si era posible, Ted frunció el ceño extrañado ante esto y el mayor se apresuro a añadir—. Es que… bueno, a mi me parecía que eran muy jóvenes aún y me parece importante que Victoire termine la carrera antes de casarse y tú también, claro.

—Yo lo creo igual –sonrió Ted y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

No podía decirles nada aún. Arruinar una felicidad como la que Victoire tenía al estar a su lado le parecía ruin. No tenía corazón, _ni el valor._

—Me alegra que pienses así – le felicitó Bill, más que nada porque ya había pasado el mal trago—. Eres un buen chico Ted, todo lo que quiere un padre para su hija.

El muchacho ya no pudo responder, no está habituado a mentir con frecuencia, así que se limitó a sonreír con un breve asentimiento de cabeza simulando gratitud por los elogios, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si diría lo mismo si supiera que dejaría a su hija por otro chico.

Tal como había predicho Harry, Kevin no se dio por vencido y durante el día anterior le había hecho varias visitas bastante comprometedoras. _"Sólo son besos",_ se repetía Harry una y otra vez con el afán de tranquilizarse. "_No muy castos besos, pero sólo eso al fin y al cabo"_. Y es que sólo eran eso, unos besos cualquiera, unos sexys, húmedos y candentes… ¡No lo eran! Eran asquerosos, peor que repulsivos. Se los daba un hombre y el colmo era que él lo permitía, pero se acabó, no habría más Potter condescendiente y tranquilo, Kevin tocó su límite.

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó más plenamente en el respaldo de su silla; estaba decidido; sin embargo sabía que con Kevin eso no sería suficiente. Tendría que ser enérgico, dejarle bien claro que su jueguito había llegado al final.

—¿Señor Potter? –llamaron desde la puerta.

Harry se reincorporó un poco y miró cómo una carta pasaba por debajo de la puerta y volvía a elevarse hasta estar sobre el escritorio.

—Dígame, señorita Brooks –respondió Harry a la carta.

Ésta de inmediato se abrió y comenzó a hablar dándole el recado a Harry de que Kevin solicitaba verlo. Las cartas eran tipo Howlers, con la excepción de que no gritaban con voz potente para dar el mensaje y ambas personas (remitente, receptor) podían comunicarse.

—Hágalo pasar, por favor –dijo Harry tras una breve pausa.

Era hora de poner en práctica lo dicho, solo rogaba a los dioses que Kevin le permitiera hablar antes. _¿O no?_

—Señor Potter –saludó Kevin con una sonrisilla de lado.

—Si esta visita no tiene nada relacionada con el trabajo, tendré que pedir que te echen, Kevin –replicó Harry firmemente.

—No se moleste –refunfuñó Kevin con fastidio, creía que después de las visitas del día anterior Harry estaría más cooperativo.

Harry le observó acercarse hasta llegar a sentarse frente al escritorio, sacó una carpeta y la tiró sobre el montón de papeles que se disponía a leer.

—Me ha acribillado con suficiente trabajo como para tener algo de tiempo libre y venir a… "acosarlo" –siguió Kevin con evidente enfado y marcando la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Pues no te veo trabajando.

La felicidad volvió al rostro de Kevin en forma de sonrisa, se levantó y cuando Harry le vio rodear el escritorio se alarmó un poco.

—Verá, señor Potter, es que cuando me propongo algo hago hasta lo imposible, así que he adelantado varias de mis labores para poder venir a traerle algunos informes –explicó Kevin y para cuando terminó de hablar ya había llegado hasta Harry.

Lo acorraló rápidamente en la silla como poco tiempo antes sujetando sus manos contra los reposabrazos, su rostro muy cerca del de su jefe y un travieso brillo en sus ojos antes de cerrarse y atrapar los labios del mayor entre los suyos. Y Harry no pudo resistirse de nuevo, poco a poco fue aceptando aquel húmedo intruso en su boca; Kevin sin embargo ya estaba listo para el siguiente nivel profundizando el beso y soltando las manos de su jefe se sentó sobre sus piernas y enterró una mano en su cabello mientras la otra sostenía el cuello de Harry. Un gemido ahogado salió del mayor y Kevin sonrió dentro del beso.

—Señor Potter –susurró Kevin con deseo antes de pasarse a lamer su oído.

Las sensaciones que despertaba Kevin en Harry eran tan extrañas que no podía pensar en otra cosa que descubrir, descubrir cómo esa lengua juguetona lo encendía, descubrir cómo era jadear de vez en cuando deseando más, el peligro de que entrara alguien y los sorprendiera, la excitación de lo sucio de la infidelidad…

"_Ginny"_

—Kevin… no –murmuró Harry intentando separarlo, pero el chico era persistente— ¡Que no, he dicho! –gritó Harry logrando desprenderlo.

Kevin lo miró enfadado y sin entender muy bien el brusco cambio de opinión. Harry lo obligó a levantarse y él hizo lo mismo comenzando a andar por toda la oficina para despejarse.

—Esto se está volviendo muy molesto Kevin –dijo Harry sin mirarlo directamente—. No puedo estar cuidándome de ti todo el tiempo. ¡Estoy harto!

—¿Se cuida de mí todo el tiempo? –repitió Kevin olvidándose del enfado y comenzando a divertirse.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que si esto vuelve a ocurrir te quedas sin trabajo, ¿entiendes?

El enfado volvió a Kevin borrando todo rastro de diversión. Estaba claro que Harry aún estaba en su etapa de negación, antes se había dicho que no lo presionaría, pero ¡maldición! Le tenía tantas ganas.

—Entiendo –contestó Kevin serio—. ¿Pero qué hay de usted?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Usted me ha permitido hacer todo esto, hasta cierto límite, sí, pero lo ha hecho.

—Yo no te permito nada. De hecho los arranques que tienes son bastantes repulsivos –replicó Harry con ira contenida.

Kevin resopló con una sonrisita y sacudió la cabeza. El pobre aún intentaba engañarse y eso sólo lo animaba aun más, pues sabía, por experiencia propia, que el primero jamás se olvidaba. El primero siempre era el más especial.

—Debería reconsiderarlo –insinuó el chico con afán de acercarse pero Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sal de mi oficina.

—¡Oh, por favor! Un beso…

—¡Sal de mi oficina! –lo cortó Harry furioso y antes de que Kevin pudiera decir o hacer nada más, ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Pero quién se creía que era para insinuar semejante cosa? ¡Él no se dejaba hacer nada! Kevin era el que le tomaba por sorpresa, todo el mundo sabe que es muy difícil reaccionar en tales circunstancias. Kevin estaba obsesionado con él, por eso creía que a él le gustaban los hombres, se creaba falsas esperanzas, quería vivir fantasías que él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. ¡Era un demente!

Le había arruinado la mañana, ¡joder! ¡El maldito día entero! El día de su cumpleaños.

"_El número cuarenta"_, canturreó una voz como si aquello fuera cosa de gracia.

Los últimos rayos de sol se difuminaban en el cielo creando un hermoso color lila en el horizonte. Draco estaba en el pórtico de su casa con la maleta de Scorpius en una mano; el chico al principio se negó a que su padre le llevara la maleta, más que nada por el tobillo débil de su padre, pero Draco era obstinado y jamás permitiría que su hijo le viera como un sujeto débil.

Estaba molesto y no le interesaba disimularlo. Astoria se había pasado esta vez; Scorpius no había terminado de desempacar cuando una lechuza llegó con una carta de su ex esposa diciéndole que lamentaba _mucho_ tener que llevarse a su hijo pues su padre estaba enfermo y tenían que ir a verlo, además de que celebrarían una reunión familiar, por supuesto no olvidó recordarle que _desgraciadamente_ ya no era requerido en ésta. El muchacho se puso a empacar todo otra vez de inmediato; Draco prefirió no decirle nada, sin embargo había un par de cosas que se moría por decirle a Astoria.

—Nos veremos la próxima semana, papá –dijo Scorpius al ver tan tenso a su padre.

Draco no contestó, en ese momento llegaba Astoria en su auto último modelo que Draco estaba pagando por orden del estúpido juez homofóbico, había llevado su caso en el divorcio. Hacía tiempo que Draco (como muchos otros inconformostas) se había hecho a la idea de trasladarse a ciertos lugares con vehículos muggles, aunque lo consideraba como tirar el dinero a la basura teniendo unas estupendas chimeneas. Secretamente admitía que era agradable llegar sin oler a hollín, pero jamás lo diría. El rubio, como muchos otros magos, vivía en una residencia rodeada de muggles; no estaba seguro pero creía que en su calle vivían por lo menos otros dos magos.

—Podrías dejar algunas cosas, ¿sabes? –le dijo Draco a su hijo mientras Astoria entraba a la cochera.

Otra cosa que lo irritaba era que su hijo aún no consideraba su casa como la suya también; empacar y desempacar era estúpido pero Scorpius no quería dejar absolutamente nada de sus pertenencias.

—Las necesito –respondió Scorpius escuetamente.

—Ésta también es tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…

Astoria bajó del coche y se aproximó a ellos dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo. Draco se acercó a ella a su vez sin decir nada, pasó de largo y llegó al auto para guardar la maleta.

—¿Listo? –preguntó Astoria a su hijo dulcemente.

—Sí.

—Bien, sube al auto.

Scorpius obedeció; para él obedecer órdenes era algo automático, desde pequeño se le había enseñado que a sus padres no se les cuestionaba. Aunque su opinión al respecto cambió cuando las peleas entre su padre y su madre comenzaron. Desde el auto miró a su madre acercarse a Draco, este batallaba un poco para guardar la maleta en la cajuela (*), no podía estar mucho rato sin el bastón; pensó en bajar la ventanilla para escuchar la conversación pero eliminó la idea casi de inmediato. No quería escucharlos pelear, le era más fácil bajar la vista y dejar que su imaginación terminara la escena por él. En esa escena ellos sonreían y eran amigos. _"Basta"_, se dijo; sus padres jamás volverían a ser los de antes. Ese tiempo había llegado a su fin.

—Déjame ayudarte –ofreció Astoria alzando un brazo para cerrar la cajuela, pero Draco se lo retiró e hizo la tarea el mismo—. Ya no necesitas impresionarme, Draco no seas orgulloso. Necesitas ayuda.

—Mis brazos están perfectamente bien –replicó Draco cogiendo el bastón, era muy cansado apoyarse sólo en una pierna y lo de Astoria se veía para largo.

—Pero no hablo de tus brazos y lo sabes –dijo ella cruzando los brazos con aire altanero.

–¿Ahora tienes problemas con mi tobillo también? –rugió Draco molesto—. En serio Astoria, dime ¿hay algo de mí que aún te agrade? ¿Algo que no odies y quieras destruir? ¡Ah, no! ¡Claro que no! Olvidaba que lo has tomado ya.

—Sólo quería ayudarte.

—No quiero tu ayuda.

Astoria bufó e hizo un ademán de dar media vuelta e irse, pero Draco volvió a hablar alzando un poco la voz para retenerla.

—Esto interfiere con mi tiempo con Scorpius… ¿qué harás para remediarlo?

—Disculpa que mi padre se haya enfermado…

—No te hagas la tonta, los dos sabemos que no vas a cuidar a tu padre –la cortó Draco aún más irritado, cada palabra que salía de su ex no hacía más que enfurecerlo. Le apartaba de su hijo y disfrutaba de ello.

Astoria calló y miró al rubio como evaluándolo. Estaba furioso sin duda y eso le encantaba, aunque una mínima parte de ella le tenía lastima, siempre se la había tenido, principalmente por ese estúpido bastón. Analizó la situación y tenía las de ganar, si Draco quería ir a otro juicio por el tiempo que estaba con el chico pues vale, quizás hasta terminará con la custodia completa y Draco ya no pudiera ver a su hijo. Pero Draco sabía justamente lo que pensaba y no lo iba a permitir.

—Necesito pasar más tiempo con él –dijo obligándose a guardar la calma, era necesario que lo hiciese.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No querías disfrutar de tu libertad? Ibas a follarte a todo el que se te cruzara enfrente, según me dijiste. ¿Es que no te has topado con otro maricón? ¿O es que ya estás muy viejo? –escupió rencorosa su ex.

—No puedes llevártelo así como así –insistió Draco, no quería perder el control, no le daría ese no gusto.

"_Maldita bruja"_

—Mírame…

—Astoria… —se detuvo bruscamente. No iba a suplicarle, nunca volvería a suplicarle a nadie por nada… ni siquiera por el tiempo con su hijo.

—¿Qué? –quiso saber ella con un brillo en los ojos. Por un instante había visto la derrota marcada en el rostro de su ex esposo, pero de inmediato se compuso.

—Es mi tiempo con él y si no me lo compensas le quitaré el permiso para irse contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Está dentro de mi tiempo y tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga.

Se estaba metiendo en una casa en llamas y seguramente el extintor que llevaba no funcionaría, pero aún así debía intentarlo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento evaluándose mutuamente, decidiendo si serían capaces de llevar las cosas con calma o ir a juicio de nuevo.

—Bien, puedes quedarte con él un par de días más la próxima semana –gruño Astoria

—Perfecto –sonrió el rubio, sin embargo no era una sonrisa sincera o triunfante, era más bien hueca y muy forzada.

Astoria ya no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y subió al coche. Draco tocó la ventanilla de Scorpius con los nudillos y éste la bajo para hablar con él.

—Pasaré por ti el miércoles a las nueve –le avisó su padre.

—¿Por qué? –se extrañó el chico. Esto entristeció un poco a Draco que no esperaba esa reacción.

—Quiero estar contigo, ¿está bien? –respondió más bruscamente de lo que había querido.

—Está bien.

—Hasta entonces –se despidió Draco, Scorpius no respondió y subió la ventanilla.

Se retiró unos pocos pasos y el coche salió con una vuelta en "u". Draco se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba el auto y suspiró, realmente iba a extrañar mucho al chico ese fin de semana. No podía evitar pensar que Astoria había programado la salida con sus padres a California a propósito en esos días y casi tenía la seguridad de que había sido así, pero no tenía pruebas.

"_Juegas sucio, mujer… muy sucio"._

Volvió a la casa cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, fue a la sala y se dejó caer en un sillón. De pronto se encontraba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer; ni siquiera se había molestado en encender las luces, la única fuente de iluminación era la poca luz que entraba por la ventana gracias al faro de la acera de enfrente. Se recostó y miró al techo. En momentos como esos se daba cuenta del perdedor en el que se había convertido, ya no tenía a nadie a su lado y su hijo era un extraño para él.

¿Había hecho lo correcto al salir del closet a su edad?

No había podido. Simplemente no se levantó. ¿Acaso sufría de impotencia? ¡Pero si no era tan viejo! No, no podía ser la edad, ¿o sí? Con Kevin se había excitado… _"No, con Kevin fue muy diferente, no estaba excitado"_. Sin embargo no podía negar que, fuera lo que fuera no había estado del todo mal… ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! El problema ahora era que no había podido con Ginny, con su esposa, y no porque no quisiera, pues realmente deseaba estar con ella.

—Estás muy estresado –le susurró Ginny al ver que Harry no dormía.

—Probablemente –respondió Harry evasivo, realmente no quería hablarlo con ella, con ella ni con nadie. Sentía como si hubiera fallado en algo simplísimo.

—No tienes por qué ser hostil –reprochó Ginny.

Harry suspiró y se acomodó de lado para verla mejor, podía ver sus ojos tristes a pesar de la oscuridad y eso le hizo sentirse aún peor.

—Lo siento –murmuró.

—Descuida –respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa, se aproximo más a él y dejo que la abrazara—. Necesitas descansar, seguro que con el trabajo y la fiesta debes estar agotado.

—Sí, gracias por la fiesta.

—De nada… Te amo, Harry.

La miró a los ojos, esos grandes, brillantes y hermosos ojos; sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, volvió a abrazarla y quiso decirle que también la amaba pero de la nada se sintió un farsante.

—No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Harry con la voz algo ronca. Era verdad lo que dijo; aún así una parte de él se sentía sucio. ¿Sería que lo de Kevin le estaba remordiendo más la consciencia?

Cierto o no, se desharía del muchacho. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar, durmió abrazando a Ginny, pero su sueño no fue nada reconfortante…

_Se encontraba en una habitación circular y estaba rodeado de cuadros; sabía que conocía ese sitio pero por un instante no lograba identificar dónde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó a alguien detrás de él._

—_Voy a devolver la varita de saúco al lugar donde salió. Puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignotus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final._

_Era él. Se estaba viendo a sí mismo en el despacho del director, estaba en Hogwarts. _"_En casa", pensó con un deje de alegría. No entendía muy bien cómo podía verse a sí mismo, pero no le importaba. Miró al cuadro de Dumbledore mientras éste sonreía. Extrañaba mucho al profesor._

— _¿Estás seguro de esa decisión? –preguntó una fría voz a su lado._

_Se giró pero no vio a nadie, frente a él ya no estaba Ron o Hermione, sólo estaba él mismo y el cuadro del profesor, pero éste también se había marchado._

—_Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios –contestó Harry; justo como aquella vez, comenzó a darle la espalda a los retratos pero se detuvo al verse de nuevo._

_Ese Harry no le gustaba, le sonreía de una forma que sentía un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. El otro Harry continuó con la frase que ya había dicho un día, pero la transformó._

—_Y sinceramente… ¿Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida?_

—_Lo he hecho –le respondió con firmeza, pero el Harry ensancho su sonrisa y para sorpresa del "real" se transformó lentamente en Kevin._

— _¿De verdad? –preguntó Kevin con voz __insinuante__._

—_Sí –la voz de Harry tembló al verlo acercarse—. ¡Aléjate!... ¡Lo digo en serio, Kevin!_

_Pero el chico no hacía caso, Harry retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con el muro, Kevin lo acorraló y de pronto el muro se convirtió en una cama elevándose hasta quedar completamente horizontal. El terror invadió a Harry cuando se descubrió desnudo bajo el también desnudo cuerpo de Kevin. Éste se aproximó hasta su oído pegando completamente su desnudez con la de Harry._

—_Sé que lo quiere –susurró Kevin en su oído y comenzó a besar su cuello—. Lo quiere tanto como yo…_

—_No es verdad –negó Harry, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a disfrutar del roce._

—_Si sigue negándoselo me veré en la necesidad de demostrárselo._

—_No te deseo –balbuceó Harry con un jadeo—. No te deseo…_

—…Te deseo –murmuró Harry dormido.

Había pegado completamente su cuerpo al de Ginny y hacía tiempo que comenzó a ondular contra su vientre acrecentando una erección. Ginny, semidormida, escuchó y sintió a Harry.

—Te deseo… te deseo –jadeó Harry.

—Harry –gimió Ginny.

El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entre sueños había escuchado a Kevin jadear y gemir y ahora lo único que sabía era que su amiguito estaba de pie y dispuesto a dar una gran batalla.

*Cajuela: maletero del carro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la tardanza, me quede sin red.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta que me revisó dos capítulos en tiempo record jaja, mientras que yo me quede sin red xD Prometo que el quinto cap estará aquí a más tardar el lunes.**

**Próximamente caps de ****Antes de suyo nuestro****, por si hay alguien que lo lea y se pase por aquí.**

_Recuerdo aquel tiempo feliz en el que éramos todos tan desgraciados._

_-Alejandro Dumas-_

_**4. Un enfermo feliz.**_

Durante la mañana siguiente Harry estuvo evitando a Kevin a toda costa; el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior lo asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba; al principio, cuando despertó, no lograba recordar nada del sueño pero una vez que lo hizo no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

Suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio ocultando el rostro entre los brazos; ya era cerca de mediodía y no había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que debía hacer. Estaba retrasado con un par de informes para el Ministro de Magia y esperaba que se presentara un poco de acción en alguna misión; creía que un poco de peligro ayudaría a sacar ese estúpido dueño de su cabeza. Desgraciadamente, la suerte lo abandonaba una vez más y por si fuera poco que él estuviera hecho un lío, la puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente, Harry levantó la cabeza y se enderezó expectante y totalmente atento a ella. Sabía que era él, podía oler su perfume carísimo a medio kilómetro de distancia, casi reconocía el chirrido discreto de sus mocasines negros al caminar, el tic-tac de su fastidioso rolex, el leve frufrú de uniforme al caminar…

—Estoy muy ocupado, Kevin –advirtió Harry bruscamente.

—Vengo por los informes –explicó Kevin con su mejor aura de inocencia.

No esperaba una calurosa bienvenida de parte de su jefe, pero tampoco que estuviera tan a la defensiva, no cuando aún no había hecho nada que lo ameritara. Aunque siendo francos, no lo culpaba.

—Ese es trabajo de Karen –dijo Harry sin dejar el modo.

—No vendrá, está enferma –informó Kevin brevemente; estaba decidiendo si sería bueno actuar o no.

—Pues no los tengo ahora, ya te avisaré cuando los haga.

—No lo hará –acusó Kevin con aire infantil.

—No, no lo haré –confirmó Harry enfadado, se levantó de un tirón y comenzó a guardar los papeles en su portafolio—. De hecho, ya me voy; cualquier cosa que me llamen al móvil.

—No tengo el número.

—No dije que llamaras tú –puntualizó cerrando el maletín.

Kevin no dijo nada, ni hizo nada tampoco, no le parecía prudente así que simplemente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró retirarse. Sabía que su jefe tendría muchos problemas para admitir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por más prisa que Kevin tuviera siempre tenía tiempo para esperar. Siempre lo había, porque eso siempre le daba una recompensa.

La pereza no era algo habitual en Draco Malfoy y sin embargo hacía un buen tiempo que no hacía más que dormir. Los fines de semana se levantaba temprano para aprovechar el tiempo con Scorpius, pero los demás días de la semana eran una especie de tiempo muerto. Su trabajo se amoldaba muy bien a su nuevo "estilo de vida"; sin presiones, sin tener que verle la cara a esos idiotas que no dejaba de mirarle cojear, sin duda, con la esperanza de que el viejo bastón de su padre cediera bajo su peso y cayera cuan largo al suelo. Era solitario y sedentario…demasiado sedentario, suponía que lo peor de esas dos cosas juntas era que el tiempo transcurría, y probablemente mucho más rápido ahora que antes. Ese maldito bastardo. Nunca sería suficiente y aún así ya tenía bastante de él.

Escritor. Ése era su trabajo, sencillo y sin trabas. Draco estaba terriblemente orgulloso de sus obras, sentía que mantenían viva una parte de él, una que hacía mucho tiempo había quedado enterrada y quizás no por su propia voluntad…simplemente había ocurrido, como todo a su alrededor. Era un buen empleo y él era bueno ejecutándolo y lo que era aún mejor, no tenía que tratar ni rendir cuentas con nadie, simplemente debía mantener a su editor contento con las fechas de entrega y eso era todo. Nada de parloteos innecesarios.

Esa mañana… no, esa tarde Draco se vio obligado a dejar su encantadora cama debido a una molesta e insistente visita que parecía dispuesto a derribar la puerta si no se le recibía.

—¡Merlín! –gruñó Draco abriendo la puerta de golpe; se encontró cara a cara con Theo, que hizo un mohín de disgusto con tan solo verlo—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué forma de llamar es esa?

—Llevo media hora aquí afuera –rezongó Theo—. Y hablo de algo literal, pensé que no estabas.

—Veinticinco minutos, te escuché –especificó Draco permitiéndole entrar.

—Sí yo también te escuché. Te vuelves más y más lento con esa cosa –observó Theo señalando el bastón.

—¡Qué va! Es sólo que pensaba que después de algún tiempo te marcharías, pero evidentemente estaba equivocado.

Pasaron a la sala y Draco se dejó caer en el primer sofá que vio, Theo frunció el ceño y le imitó ocupando un sofá frente al rubio. Le preocupaba Draco, hacía tiempo que no dejaba verse fuera de casa y cuando lo veían era porque Scorpius lo quería. La semana anterior había aceptado salir con ellos y Theo creyó que se estaba recuperando, pero después todo había vuelto a ser igual. Draco estaba sumido en la depresión y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se dulcificó un tanto y miró escrutando el rostro del rubio, quien por cierto aún iba en pijama y por el olor que despedía debía llevar varios días con ella.

—No te has rasurado –observó Theo.

—No he tenido tiempo –dijo Draco sin darle importancia.

—Y aún sigues en pijama.

–Estaba durmiendo, ¿es un crimen?

—¿Dormías? –repitió —¿A esta hora?

—¿Algún problema con eso?

Draco no sabía qué hora era, pero para lo que le interesaba bien podrían ser las seis y él sólo quería estar en la cama.

—¿Escribiste anoche? –continuó Theo ignorando la hostilidad del rubio.

—Theo, ni siquiera mi madre llegó a tratarme así, y no, ayer no escribí, de hecho no he escrito nada desde hace un par de semanas y no es de tu incumbencia si lo hago o no –añadió por si las dudas, se acomodó en el sillón hasta quedar recostado con la vista al techo; estaba cansado, no hacía más que dormir y estaba terriblemente cansado—. ¿A qué has venido?

—A invitarte a salir esta noche, aprovechando que Scorpius no está.

"_¿Aprovechando que no está?"_, pensó amargamente.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero salir, estoy cansado.

—¿Cansado?

—¡Joder! ¡Sí! Y deja de repetir todo lo que yo digo, pareces retrasado mental –se exasperó Draco.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Draco? Pareces una maldita colegiala a la que han dejado plantada. ¡Sal! ¡Sal de esta maldita pocilga y folla! ¡Maldición! Fóllate a todos, _como antes_ –gritó Theo molesto, más que nada por la indiferencia con la que Draco lo estaba tratando.

_Como antes…_

Pero no había ningún antes, no llegó a haberlo, si acaso vivió como ellos (follando todas las noches donde quisiera, con quien fuera) un mes o dos, después de su divorcio, pero sólo había sido por la euforia de salir del closet, de dejar de lado a Astoria y todo lo que le reprimía. No había sido más que una fiebre estúpida y pronto se recuperó. Pronto entendió que no había ganado nada.

Theo se había puesto de pie y Draco se obligó a mirarle; cuando lo hizo, su mirada asustó a Theo, quien dio un paso atrás inconscientemente; la mirada de Draco no era fría como las usuales en él, era vacía y tan indiferente de su alrededor que Theo pensó que ya no estaba en este mundo.

"_Estoy hablando con un cadáver"_, pensó en medio de un estremecimiento.

—¿Es lo único en lo que puedes pensar? –Theo dio otro paso atrás, ahora porque Draco se incorporó en el sillón—. Follar, follar, follar… ¿No te cansas, Theo? ¿No necesitas nada más?

—¿Más? –repitió Theo perplejo ante aquellas palabras.

Pero si Draco Malfoy no sabía nada de esas cosas, Draco Malfoy nunca había necesitado _más_, por eso había aceptado casarse con Astoria, y por eso mismo salía de ese matrimonio, porque Draco no necesitaba _más._

"_Me lo han cambiado, lo han raptado y lo han cambiado con poción multijugos, puede que hasta sea él y le hayan lavado el cerebro"_.

—Será mejor que te vayas –le dijo Draco con la misma expresión vacía y volvió a echarse en el sillón.

Theo aún sin saber qué hacer volvió a sentarse frente a Draco y lo miró en silencio unos minutos. Tenía que preguntarle, pero le asustaba con qué nuevas cosas le pudiera salir su amigo. Parecía que el rubio ya se había dormido cuando Theo se animó a hablar.

—¿Has ido al hospital?

La pregunta, un tanto extraña para Draco, le hizo reaccionar y volverse hacia su amigo; por la cara que tenía Theo adivinó que Draco ya no sabía si soñaba lo que hacía o hacía lo que soñaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de ir al hospital? Me encuentro perfectamente.

—Dices estar cansado pero no haces nada y si no te conociera podría apostar a que duermes día y noche sin interrupciones.

—Que estuviera dormido esta mañana no quiere decir nada Theo, y sólo para que dejes de fastidiar te diré que anoche me fui de fiesta yo solo, ¿está bien? –se sentó con brusquedad y Theo sintió un gran alivio al notar que la expresión vacía había sido sustituida por una de furia. Aquel sí era Draco, a Merlín gracias por regresarlo.

—Serás hijo de puta –musito Theo medio sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no nos llamaste a Blaise y a mí?

Claro que no le pasaba nada a Draco. Seguro que se iba de fiesta todas las noches y ellos ni en cuenta, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—No necesito nanas. Y ahora si has terminado con tu obra del día, te puedes marchar.

—Qué genio.

El día había pasado rápidamente de soleado a nublado, la tormenta no debía tardar en hacerse presente y aun así había una muy buena cantidad de gente en las calles de la ciudad de Londres. A Ted le encantaba salir al Londres muggle con Kyle, su mejor amigo; aquel día habían quedado para verse en la venta de boletos* para el concierto de _The Black Fénix_ que a James y a él le gustaban mucho y quería llevarlo.

—Qué basura –resopló Kyle de brazos cruzados; su complexión alta y delgada, su expresión indiferente era para Kyle un llamado a otros gays. En pocas palabras: "¡_Ey chicos, estoy aquí, admírenme!"_

—Kyle –advirtió Ted —. Dijiste que si yo te acompañaba a esa mierda de partido tú me acompañarías…

—Al concierto de _The Black Fénix _–terminó Kyle junto con su amigo en una irritante imitación—. Sí, ya lo sé… Ahora me arrepiento profundamente de haberte arrastrado hasta allá.

—¿Porque perdieron? –se mofó.

—No. Porque ahora tengo que soportar esto… Además los chicos de aquí son tan ordinarios –le hecho una mirada de arriba abajo—. Y tú junto con ellos. ¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco? Algo de fijador y unas horas en el gimnasio no matan a nadie, ¿sabes?

—Eres el estereotipo del gay perfecto Kyle –dijo Ted rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, gracias, pero halagarme no te servirá para endurecer esos brazos. ¡Por Merlín, míralos! –exclamó picándolos con un dedo.

—¡Basta Kyle!

—Perdóname por querer ayudarte a encontrar pareja.

—Yo ya tengo una pareja –le recordó irritado.

—Drarren no cuenta. Es viejo.

—Es lindo.

—Y es viejo.

—Sólo son algunos años.

—Son quince años Ted, y si recuerdas nuestra charla (por Merlín que si no la recuerdas, Ted, te patearé el culo tan fuerte que mi zapato se quedará ahí dentro…) quedamos en que sobrepasaba los límites para que funcione una relación.

—La recuerdo.

Y cómo no recordarla si se pasaron hablando de ello durante horas y horas hasta que Kyle le ayudó (por no decir obligó) a llegar a la conclusión de que estaba fuera de sus restricciones.

—Pero no recuerdo que habláramos de Petter –objetó Ted astutamente.

—Petter no es viejo.

—Es peor que eso, es irritante, mandón, posesivo… podría continuar eternamente. Cree que es tu dueño, Kyle. No me sorprendería saber que le has pedido permiso para estar conmigo hoy.

—¡Ja! Yo no le doy explicaciones a nadie. Petter es mi novio, no mi madre.

—Pues díselo a él.

Kyle lo miró con reproche, pero la fila avanzó y aprovecho el momento para cambiar el tema.

–¿Cuántos boletos compraremos?

—Tres.

—¿Tres? … Ya. Invitaste a James. A veces siento que paso más tiempo con él que contigo, y tú eres mi amigo.

—Le encanta _Black Fénix_, no lo dejaré en casa mientras me voy al concierto.

—Bien, bien. Sólo decía que estás pasando mucho tiempo con él.

—¿Y con quien quieres que esté? Es mi primo y paso mucho tiempo en su casa.

—No es tu primo –murmuró Kyle; Ted lo alcanzó a escuchar pero lo dejó pasar por no discutir.

¿Era un enfermo? ¡Claro que lo era! Qué pregunta era esa, no había la menor duda. Quizás debería pedir ayuda psicológica, quizás ellos pudieran resolver _ese_ problema… o quizás no. Quizás ya no tenía remedio; había sido infectado, qué otra razón habría para que le estuviera pasando precisamente a él.

"_Pero si estas perfectamente bien. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar lo que creo que estás pensando"_

Pero entonces… "_Nada"_, insistió aquella voz enérgica, la suficientemente firme para ayudar a Harry a regresar a sus cabales. _"Entonces nada, Harry. Todo está bien. Todo es normal._" ¡Pero cómo que nada! ¡Estaba pensando en Kevin! Y Merlín lo amparara, era un pensamiento muy constante.

"_Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Cualquiera tiene sueños húmedos"_

¿Con hombres? ¿Un hombre con otro? ¿Un hombre "felizmente" casado con otro?

"_Bueno quizás sea un vaso grande"_

Si, definitivamente más grande. Ese chiquillo estúpido ("_Sexy, sexy estúpido… ¡Basta ya!"_) se le había adherido a él como una sanguijuela; ahora mismo estaba absorbiéndole y disfrutaba con tenerlo entre sus colmillos. Oh, vaya que lo disfrutaba.

—Señor Potter…

Giró a su izquierda asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con el coche encendido y mirando a la nada? No lo sabía con certeza, pero algo le decía que Kevin podría decírselo, porque Kevin le había seguido desde que bajó del edificio. Sí, pero ahora el problema no era el acosador de su empleado, sino que Harry no sabía si aquello le alegraba o le molestaba.

"_¿Por qué?"_, se preguntó aterrado. "_¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?"_

—¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿quiere bajar la ventanilla?

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres?

—Michael me envió a entregarle esto –respondió Kevin y alzó un folio azul para que Harry lo viera.

Y ahora es cuando el terror de Harry comienza a desbordarse. ¿Cuánto debía pensar en Kevin para creer que le seguía cuando Michael lo había enviado?... Estaba volviéndose loco y la sonrisa que Kevin le dedicó al bajar la ventanilla le hizo saber que éste lo sabía. Era como un perro viejo y listo, no quiere esforzarse demasiado, sólo espera en la oscuridad y cuando el ladrón se acerca… ¡Bam! Inca el diente.

—Dijo que era muy importante que los revisara hoy –continuó el chico una vez que Harry tenía la carpeta en sus manos—. ¿En quién pensaba ahí dentro? Nunca he visto a nadie tan ido.

—En mi esposa. Pronto será su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera tenía por qué haberle respondido, sin embargo se sentía obligado a aclararle que su estado no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él; que a pesar de todo aún tenía una vida y una familia muy fuera de su alcance. Kevin asintió aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, se enderezó y compuso otra sonrisa encantadora.

—Debe amarla mucho entonces. Pero me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer; gracias por eso, por cierto.

—No seas sarcástico conmigo Kevin –advirtió su jefe.

El chico se alzó de hombros y sin agregar nada más dio media vuelta hacia el edificio. "_¡Detenlo!_", gritó una voz interior mientras conscientemente creía que no debía hacerlo, creía que Kevin estaba entendiendo que no lograría nada con su actitud y sus insinuaciones grotescas. Y eso estaba bien porque Harry amaba a su esposa, la cual era una mujer, y él era _completamente_ _heterosexual_.

—¡Kevin! –gritó Harry asomado en la ventanilla, el muchacho se giró con una sorpresa demasiado fingida a opinión del mayor—. Ven aquí un momento.

"_¡Estás loco! Dile que se vaya, di una tontería como: (voz masculina) Dile a Michael que es un cabrón de mierda…¡ah! Y que tiene una mancha en la túnica. Y deja que se marche, joder, haz que se marche"._

—¿Sí, señor?

—Yo…

¿Y ahora qué? Nunca pensó en eso, de verdad que no supo cómo fue que lo llamó. Pero ahora Kevin estaba ahí y estaba esperando.

—¿Sí?

—Tómate una hora libre, necesito hablar contigo.

—Descuide no pienso "acosarlo" más. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Kevin hizo ademán de volver a marcharse, pero Harry lo retuvo del brazo haciendo que volviera a inclinarse bruscamente junto a la ventanilla.

—Olvida el trabajo, necesito hablarte.

—Pero…

—Sube al auto, Kevin.

El chico asintió obedientemente, Harry lo soltó y lo miró rodear el vehículo. Decir que Kevin avanzó unos pasos en esos cinco minutos era mentir tanto como decir que había hielo en el sol. Básicamente todos los movimientos de Kevin terminaban en eso: que Harry le pidiera estar a solas con él.

Harry manejó durante la siguiente hora, fueron a parar a las afueras de la ciudad a un pequeño café sin mucha gente. Durante el camino Harry se negó a hablar a pesar de la insistencia de Kevin y en el café buscó un sitio apartado donde no les vieran, ordenó un par de capuchinos y continuó sin hablar hasta que la camarera se fue al dejar los capuchinos.

—Esto está empezando a darme miedo –confesó Kevin y estuvo a punto de añadir que en sus sueños llegaban a un motel no a un café cuando Harry lo interrumpió un tanto molesto.

—Tú no sabes nada acerca de tener miedo.

La mirada triste y derrotada hizo avergonzar a Kevin. De pronto había recordado frente a quién estaba: el salvador, el único que pudo enfrentar al mago tenebroso más de una vez y salir victorioso en cada ocasión. No sabía cómo habían sido aquellas batallas, pero no necesitaba que se las explicaran.

—¿De qué quería hablar?

—¿Por qué yo?

Kevin lo miró sin comprender.

—De todos los hombres gays que sé que hay en la oficina, ¿por qué me elegiste a mi? Tengo una esposa e hijos y bastantes, bastantes mujeres en mi pasado que avalan mi heterosexualidad.

Kevin soltó una risita molesta que tuvo que reprimir ante la mirada de Harry. ¡Joder! Era tan sexy cuando se molestaba y aun más con esa preocupación por su sexualidad; se le marcaba aquella línea en la frente y su mirada parecía perderse. Si tan sólo no se tomara las cosas como si fueran de vida o muerte…

—Ni todo el tiempo del mundo avalan la sexualidad de alguien, señor Potter. Y la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué usted. Supongo que es porque me parece muy atractivo; tengo buen gusto, ¿sabe?

—Acabo de cumplir cuarenta años –objetó Harry como si aquello marcara una diferencia.

—Nunca dije que me gustara por joven. A los chicos nos gusta más la experiencia sobre cualquier clase de juventud.

—Bien, pues has de saber que no tengo la clase de experiencia que tú buscas.

—En realidad no importa quién enseñe a quien, señor, lo importante es transmitir información; seguramente sabe muchas cosas que a mí me sirvan.

¿En qué momento se dejaron las cartas sobre la mesa?... Bueno, se supone que era lo que quería, ¿no? Aunque no se suponía que Kevin sería así. En su cabeza lo había visto temeroso del gran Harry Potter, del hombre que era su jefe y le podía dejar sin trabajo, no esto.

—Kevin…

—Usted dejó que lo besara y pasó en más de una ocasión –argumentó con aire triunfal.

—No fue correcto –admitió Harry, si es que se le puede decir así.

—¡Pero lo hizo! Usted lo permitió… Y hasta le gustó –terminó Kevin con una sonrisa traviesa—. Y no puede negarlo.

"_¡Joder! ¿Por qué me mira así?"_

— ¿Qué importa eso? –soltó más alarmado que nada—. No estuvo bien y quiero que esto pare ya. Te comportas como un niño malcriado Kevin, y yo no soy ningún capricho, ¿entiendes? No seré el tuyo.

— ¿A qué le teme tanto si usted dice que no es gay?

—No soy gay.

Ahora tenía su respuesta. El pobre hombre era un homofóbico y el simple pensamiento de que él fuera homosexual lo aterraba tanto que lo volvía loco. Con razón había estado tan explosivo aquellos días, tan negado.

—Lo es –repuso el muchacho tranquilamente al cabo de unos instantes de tenso silencio.

—Déjalo ya, Kevin.

—Es gay y tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. ¿Sabe? A lo mejor es hora de que comience a pensar un poquito en usted.

Oh, oh. ¿De verdad lo había dicho él?

"_Estás entrando en terreno peligroso"_, se dijo alarmado, aunque obviamente tarde.

Todos sabían que sacar a un gay del closety ser su primero era como echarse la soga al cuello. Y Harry era viejo además, y qué era lo que querían las personas mayores… ¡ah, sí! Estabilidad.

"_Huye ahora y todo terminará bien"_, era lo que el Pepe grillo de Kevin gritaba y, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a irse, no sin haberlo probado.

"_Eres un estúpido"_

—No soy gay –repitió Harry con la terquedad de un niño.

Terminaron los capuchinos en silencio cada uno con sus propios hilos de ideas, después volvieron al auto de Harry. Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando de pronto Kevin provocó que Harry se desviara del camino y se metiese por los pelos en un callejón. Al momento que esto ocurrió otro auto pasaba por su lado evitándolo.

—¿Estás loco? –gritó Harry aferrado al volante como lo hubiera hecho un gato.

—Sólo un poco –susurró Kevin, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y al siguiente segundo estaba encima de Harry.

—¡Kevin, vamos! No seas tan infatffgh… —la palabra se perdió literalmente en la boca de Kevin.

No quería, pero a la vez lo ansiaba. La lengua de Kevin entraba y salía juguetona de su boca y él no hacía más que seguirle el juego; no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos buscaron la cintura del muchacho y sacaron la camisa del pantalón para tener acceso a la piel. ¡Y dios que piel! Todo su cuerpo ardía y ahora su cinturón le estorbaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Harry con voz ahogada cuando Kevin comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo.

Kevin sólo sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a su tarea. Sus manos recorrieron las piernas de Harry hasta su cinto, lo desabrochó e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

—Levántese un poco.

—¿Para qué? –quiso saber torpemente; claro ya lo sabía y se moría porque ocurriera pero algo estaba en discordancia con él.

—Solo hágalo –sonrió el chico sensualmente y pasó un dedo por el bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir.

La verdad fue que Harry casi saltó del asiento. Puede que su orgullo no le permitiera muchas cosas, pero en aquel momento el orgullo era el último que dictaba las reglas, ¿verdad?

—Buen chico.

Kevin se apresuró a bajar los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta los muslos, Harry no quería ver pero a la vez si quería. Miró a Kevin aproximándose a su pene con la boca abierta y la lengua un poco fuera, su respiración se disparó y un jadeo salió de su boca cuando el contacto se efectuó. Ya no continuó mirando a Kevin, solo lo sentía subir y bajar, lamer y succionar hasta que…

—Oh… oh, sí. Espera, no… Yo… ¡Merlín!

Continuó con los ojos cerrados y se dejo caer en el respaldo.

—No estuvo mal, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kevin triunfante.

—Cállate –jadeó Harry sin moverse.

—Súbase los pantalones –apuró el chico regresando a su lugar.

—Que te calles dije.

—¡Viene un policía! –advirtió.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y vio al policía por el retrovisor, rápidamente se subió los pantalones, acababa de abrocharse el cinturón cuando el sujeto tocó a su ventanilla.

—¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Harry inocentemente bajando el cristal.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí ustedes dos?

"_Oh dios lo sabe"_, fue el primer pensamiento de Harry, pero enseguida se dijo que estaba histérico. Aquel oficial no sabía nada y aunque lo supiera no tenía ninguna prueba de ello. Éstas yacían en la boca de Kevin, viajando por su garganta.

—Buscábamos algunos documentos –dijo Harry resuelto—, no quería provocar un accidente, así que me… adentré a este callejón.

De acuerdo, eso no fue exactamente brillante, pero algo debía decir.

—¿Una carpeta azul? –sugirió el oficial muggle con escepticismo.

—Así es.

—Está justo ahí –señaló el tablero frente a Kevin—. Ahora que ya saben dónde está, ¿por qué no siguen su camino?

—Eh… sí, señor. Gracias –carraspeó Harry más colorado que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

—De nada muchachos. Y no vuelvan a desviarse del camino, ¿quieren? –aconsejó el sujeto con un tonito desagradable.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Kevin molesto ante el comentario.

—Cállate, Kevin –murmuró Harry—. Gracias oficial, ya nos vamos.

Arrancó el auto y salió del callejón lo con la precaución de quien se ha librado por los pelos. ¡Joder! Se moría de vergüenza. Aquel tipo sabía muy bien lo que había hecho Kevin antes y no los había arrestado.

—Es un imbécil –escupió Kevin.

—¿Que él es un imbécil? –repitió molesto—. ¿Quién me la mamó en plena calle?

—Era un callejón.

—Sí, un "calle-jón". ¡Merlín! ¿No quedamos en que lo olvidarías?

—Claro, ahora se queja, pero no dijo nada cuando estaba teniendo el orgasmo de su vida. Le apuesto a que ni su esposa ha podido hacerlo llegar así.

—Te equivocas –bufó Harry enfurecido, pero más que nada porque en el fondo el crío tenía toda la razón. Vaya si la tenía…

***Boletos:** son las entradas, iba a cambiarlo, pero no consigo que me suena bien "entradas".


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Qué es en el fondo actuar, sino mentir?_

_¿Y qué es actuar bien, sino mentir convencido?_

_-Sir Laurence Oliver-_

_**5. Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario.**_

El distanciarse no era algo fuera de lo común en el matrimonio de Ginny; Harry era terco y podía encargarse de todas las cosas del mundo menos de él mismo. Y su esposa lo entendía, lo entendía tan bien que gracias a eso funcionaba su relación, aunque había veces en las que Ginny no quería entender. Quería que Harry olvidara a los demás y se encargara sólo de ella, de su familia; pero Harry jamás haría algo así. No quedaba más remedio que entender.

Como en todas las parejas ellos no estaban exentos de peleas y una que otra dormida en el sillón (de un hotel, si la pelea era fuerte), tampoco faltaba cierta desconfianza y celos hacia la pareja. Ambos eran conscientes de que en el tiempo en el que Harry se marchaba, alguno podía estar viendo a otra persona, pero tenían que confiar, _tenían_, porque se amaban y el amor hacía cosas locas con la gente. Sí, ellos confiaban en el otro, pero no ciegamente, sus miradas los delataban, sus ojos siempre gritaban lo que ellos no decían:

"_Dímelo, una vez y otra más. Y bésame, bésame hasta que recuerde todo lo que te amo, pero aún más. Bésame demostrándome todo lo que tú me amas."_

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, siempre recordaban… pero algo ocurrió hacía unos tres días atrás. Algo muy extraño; Harry no se había marchado, pasaba bastante tiempo en casa y aun así parecía que llevaba meses fuera. Ginny lo ignoró como siempre y hubiera seguido haciéndolo de no ser por una llamada, la cual en realidad no se realizó.

—Buenos días, señora Potter, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Potter, por favor?

—Por supuesto Karen, permíteme un momento.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y salió a buscar a Harry que aún debía estar arreglándose, pero al llegar a la habitación la encontró vacía. Salió llamándolo un par de veces más pero nada ocurrió, volvió a bajar a la cocina y entonces lo vio de espaldas a ella, iba saliendo a toda prisa. Le gritó, pero él la ignoró y corrió al coche.

—Lo siento Karen, acaba de salir.

—Oh, qué mal. Llevamos días buscándolo, viene unas pocas horas y se va. Eso nos atrasa con el trabajo. ¿Cuándo regrese a casa podría decírselo?

El ceño de Ginny se frunció en automático. ¿Que Harry no había estado en la oficina? ¿Y qué le hacía pensar a Karen que Harry volvía a casa? Bueno la respuesta era muy obvia; debía ser eso lo que la ponía en alerta, pues si Karen creía semejante cosa era porque no se le había asignado ninguna misión. ¿Y qué es lo que hacía cuando aquello ocurría? Ginny no lo sabía. Y probablemente no quería averiguarlo.

—Claro que sí.

—Gracias. Hasta luego señora Potter.

—Adiós Karen.

La situación era extraña e incomodaba a Ginny, pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a dejar el sistema que tenía su relación. Ella _debía_ confiar en Harry, no sólo para que no viera a alguien más, _debía _confiar en él para todo, desde que no se metiera en líos, hasta que no olvidara preparar el desayuno cuando le tocaba hacerlo. Una prueba más de lo bien que funcionaba el sistema, no era más que eso, sí señor. Y como buena esposa que cuidaba de su marido Ginny decidió hacer lo más sensato marcándole al móvil.

Un timbre, dos, tres, llamada desviada. Y la situación se volvía más extraña.

"_Está bien, no es nada. Volvamos a intentar"_, se dijo queriendo creer que no fue a propósito. Un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, llamada desviada.

De acuerdo quizás estaba ocupado, esperaría un poco y volvería a llamar. Preparó el desayuno para los niños y comieron juntos, se fue una hora; puso a lavar los platos con un hechizo y subió a terminar su artículo, se fue otra hora con cuarenta minutos; bajó a la chimenea lista para marcharse a la editorial cuando vio el teléfono en la mesa. Sí, ahora tenía que contestarle…

Apagado.

Suspiró. "B_ueno, siempre tiene que volver"_, pensó intentando que pareciera divertido.

Por la cabeza de Kevin sólo cruzaba una palabra. Literalmente una palabra:

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…"_

Miraba por la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiró de frustración pero así no lograba que su acompañante le prestara atención.

—¿Quiere detenerse? –gruñó girándose a mirar a su jefe.

—Aún no hemos llegado –contestó sin interés, ni siquiera lo miró de vuelta.

—Hemos viajado más de una hora, para cuando lleguemos al maldito motel no podrá ni acercarse a mi culo… ¡Deténgase! –gritó furioso.

Harry exhaló aire lentamente para volver a inhalar de la misma manera; disminuyó la velocidad y se estacionó cerca de la acera. La calle estaba desierta y todos los edificios y casa estaban cerrados, nadie podía verlos y aún así el mayor se estaba muriendo de nervios.

—¿Qué coño es lo que pasa contigo? –preguntó Harry exasperado, después de todo, su lindo ejercicio de contar hasta diez no había funcionado.

—¿Conmigo? Yo no soy quien quiere recorrer la ciudad en automóvil buscando un motel lo suficientemente alejado para follar. ¡Merlín! ¿No podríamos hacerlo aquí en el auto?

—Ya te dije que no; es el auto de mi familia; el que usa mi esposa y viajan mis hijos.

Kevin rodó los ojos. Ya iba a empezar otra vez con el cuento aquél. ¡Joder! Si tanto remordimiento le daba acostarse con él, mejor que no lo hiciera. _"Oh, Kevin, tú y yo sabemos que eso no ocurrirá. Ahora Potter es tuyo, lo has desvirgado y ahora es tuyo". _Bueno técnicamente Harry aún era virgen pues no se había dejado penetrar por Kevin (aún se sentía muy macho, según el mismo Kevin), pero aún así era el primer hombre que tenía relaciones con Harry.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento…—suspiró nuevamente—. Pero piénselo, ¿no es más sospechoso que nos ausentemos casi todo el día de la oficina?

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer fuera del Ministerio.

—Pero yo no. Y a mí me descuentan todas esas horas.

—Eres tú el que quiere acostarse conmigo.

—No soy el único –refunfuñó ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Harry—. Y esto ya sobrepasa la ridiculez.

Harry se quedó callado. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que Ginny llegara a enterarse; de que cualquier persona pudiera enterarse… ¿Qué podía hacer sino tomar hasta la más ridícula de las precauciones?

—Mi departamento queda cerca de la oficina –continuó Kevin. Aquella era una frase que ya había dicho miles de veces antes, pero aún así la repitió con calma—. Nadie nos verá si hacemos lo que le dije.

Harry no respondió al momento. No quería ir a casa de Kevin, hacerlo sería como asumir que llevaban una relación… "_O algo similar"_, ayudo esa vocecilla en su cabeza para calmarlo. Él no quería tener un amante y el hecho de que se vieran en el departamento de Kevin era algo que lo obligaba a pensar que Kevin se estaba convirtiendo en el "él otro". ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? ¿Le empezaría a comprar cosas carísimas? Querría estar tanto tiempo con él que toda su familia lo notaría… ¿y luego qué?

"_Dejarías de querer a Ginny"_, se contestó. "_Tendrían una gran pelea, en el trabajo se enterarían fácilmente, por no mencionar a la prensa…y los niños. Oh mis hijos. Mi pequeña Luna…"._

Terminarían separándose, esa era la verdad.

"_¡No!", _exclamó de pronto con fiereza._ "Eso no pasará porque Kevin aún no es tu amante. El que te acuestes con él de vez en cuando no lo convierte en un amante, quizás en un puto, pero no en un amante. ¿Entiendes, Harry? No un amante"._

—Lo siento, Kevin… —dijo al fin abatido; el muchacho había estado mirando el volante del auto y ahora se giró a mirarlo—. No debería estar arrastrándote a esto, ni tú a mí…

—Lo sé.

—Volvamos al trabajo. No iremos a tu departamento, sino a trabajar —aclaró al ver una pequeña sonrisa en el menor—; hay mucho que hacer y nosotros sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pero…

Su jefe volvió a arrancar el auto y dio vuelta en "u". Kevin estaba más que molesto, no había estado viajando una maldita hora en un cacharro muggle para terminar regresando sin un orgasmo.

—Esto es increíble. Usted es increíble –rectificó furioso—. Pero está bien, no importa que haya perdido la mañana aquí. Ya no me interesa; no es más que un maldito paranoico.

—Kevin –advirtió, pero el muchacho siguió descargando su frustración.

—¡Tenía razón! De tantos hombres que hay en el Ministerio… ¡que hay en el carajo mundo! Tenía que fijarme en usted. Un cobarde de mier…

—¡Basta ya, Kevin! –lo interrumpió Harry alzando la voz.

Kevin se detuvo bruscamente, pero al cabo de unos instantes continuó despotricando por lo bajo. En realidad desconocía el efecto que esto tendría en Harry, aunque después llegaría a utilizarlo más de lo que le gustaría admitir para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Sin previo aviso Harry simplemente estacionó el auto y sin mirar a Kevin le dijo:

—Cállate de una buena vez.

Kevin se calló, esta vez un poco asustado; Harry podía bajarlo del carro y hacerlo regresar solo. Tenía la vista al frente y una expresión digna en el rostro, pues tampoco se trataba de presentarle a Harry esa opción. El silencio empeoraba las cosas, estaba consciente de que el mayor lo miraba con ceño y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –inquirió sin dirigirle la mirada aún.

—Discúlpate.

—No.

Harry hizo un movimiento tosco y veloz, y al siguiente segundo tenía la mano sobre la entrepierna de Kevin y apretaba delicadamente; el muchacho soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Discúlpate –susurró Harry, pero por "algún" motivo ya no le resultaba tan amenazador.

El chico no pudo evitar tragar saliva y negó con la cabeza. Su vista estaba fija en un punto lejano y continuaba con su expresión digna; Harry apretó un poco más.

"_Oh, Merlín…"_

—Hazlo, Kevin.

—¿Por qué? Nada más he dicho la verdad.

—No actúes como un chiquillo.

—¿Yo? ¿Un chiquillo? –bufó mirándolo al fin—. Entonces no imagino cómo quién se comporta usted— hizo un ademán de retirar la mano de Harry, pero éste la quito antes—. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Arrancarme las pelotas?

Harry respiraba lo más profundamente que podía; estaba muy molesto. Kevin lo ponía así con gran facilidad. Era insistente, como un niño mimado, y ponía aquella cara… y tenía aquel cuerpo…

—¿Se le van los ojos, Señor? –se mofó ahora Kevin al notar cómo le miraba.

Sin aviso, Harry lo tomó bruscamente del cuello del uniforme y atrayéndolo hacia sí comenzó a besarlo. Kevin se apresuró a desabrochar ambos cinturones de seguridad y subir a las piernas de Harry. Se besaban con desespero; Harry acariciaba los muslos de Kevin y éste jadeaba cada vez que chocaba su cadera con la de Harry. Pronto comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa al mayor deseando sentir más piel mientras Harry se encargaba de los pantalones de ambos.

—Espere…espere –jadeó el chico al sentir los dedos de Harry en su trasero.

—¿Qué? –gruñó éste.

Kevin lo miró a los ojos, resplandecientes de deseo, y en ellos vio el reflejo de los suyos propios. Había estado a punto de cometer un error garrafal; le iba a comentar a Harry sobre "el sexo en el auto de su familia", pero en menos de un segundo recapacitó. ¿A él que mierda le importaba que Harry llegara a casa con el coche apestando a sexo? Absolutamente nada. Así que se simplemente sonrió descaradamente y sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Harry sonrió en respuesta y tomó el paquetito. Hacía algunos días no sabía absolutamente nada de condones, de hecho nunca habían estado presentes en su vida. La primera vez que vio uno fue con Kevin, no le hizo gracia la idea de cubrirse el pene con un globo de plástico, pero el chico se vio muy renuente a hacerlo sin él… después le explicó por qué.

—_¿Por qué me has obligado a usar eso? –pregunto Harry aún con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía a Kevin abrazado, pero éste se había soltado como quien no quiere la cosa._

—_¿El condón? –Harry asintió—. El condón es importante, protege de enfermedades y a las chicas les evita el embarazo._

—_Hay hechizos para esas cosas._

—_Lo sé, pero esos hechizos no previenen la única enfermedad mortal entre homosexuales –Harry hizo un mohín de disgusto ante la palabra, le resultaba incómodo hablar de aquellos temas—.Es una enfermedad muggle._

—_Generalmente las enfermedades muggles no afectan a los magos y viceversa –apuntó Harry como si se burlara de Kevin, pero el chico sonrió divertido._

—_Pequeño ingenuo. ¿En serio crees que los magos y brujas gays se limitan a coger entre ellos? –le dijo con un tonito presuntuoso—. La sociedad mágica aún es muy arcaica con ciertas cosas que los muggles ya han mejorado._

—_¿Pero qué dices? Los magos somos muy contemporáneos._

—_Hace tiempo que nos separamos de los muggles. Ellos se las arreglan para facilitarse la vida, nosotros ya tenemos eso; pero mientras ellos avanzan utilizando su tecnología, nosotros estamos nulos en eso porque no lo necesitamos, pero también nuestra forma de ver el mundo se ha quedado muy atrás._

—_¿Eres hijo de muggles? –preguntó Harry curioso._

—_No._

—_Entonces sí hemos avanzado –sonrió Harry. Kevin decidió callar, no quería discutir después de un orgasmo como aquél._

Jadeos y suspiros era el único sonido dentro del auto. Ambos se movían haciendo ondas y el coche se movía con ellos. A Harry le gustaba besarle el cuello a Kevin, éste no podía evitar gemir cuando le sentía ahí.

—No haga eso… me correré –gimió intentando alejarse.

—¿No es lo que buscamos?

Kevin sonrió y buscó la boca de Harry mientras que con una mano comenzó a masturbarse, inmediatamente Harry le ayudó con la tarea a la vez que con su otra mano aferraba la nuca del muchacho para profundizar el beso. Se estaban ahogando pero ninguno desistió de la batalla hasta llegar al objetivo final.

—¡Ah! –exclamó Kevin corriéndose en ambas manos.

Harry en cambio se corrió con un gruñido dejándose caer en el respaldo. Besó a Kevin una vez más y se quedaron quietos uno contra otro intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, oh –dijo Kevin justo después de volver a su asiento. La corbata de Harry tenía una enorme mancha blanca.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, pero ya no era necesario pues casi al momento bajo la vista a la mancha—. ¡Maldición!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Puede tirarla. Se verá mejor sin ella –añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry.

—Seguramente me veré mejor -ironizó.

Harry suspiró y volvió a mirar la mancha pensativo, durante unos segundos Kevin creyó que la había cagado y que el viaje de regreso sería aún más insoportable que el de ida, pero entonces Harry sonrió y miró a Kevin.

—Me debes una corbata –le dijo.

Kevin le devolvió la sonrisa, pero casi al instante la borró de su rostro. Durante una fracción de segundos antes de que Kevin le sonriera algo terrible pasó por su cabeza:

"_No le sonrías, no te atrevas a hacerlo. Hazlo enfadar, baja del coche y termina con esto antes de que saque un anillo y quiera dejar a su esposa"._

Pero sonrió. Lo hizo y con ella firmó un contrato invisible.

Aquella noche Ginny le dio el mensaje de Karen a su esposo y éste asustado asintió en silencio. Harry sabía que Ginny era muy inteligente e intuitiva, pero aún así una llamada de Karen no significaba nada.

"_A veces una llamada sólo es una llamada"_, se dijo.

—¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? –preguntó de pronto Ginny mientras se ponía la pijama.

Por suerte para Harry, su esposa le daba la espalda y no pudo observar cómo su esposo se quedaba inmóvil.

—Estaba en una reunión –respondió.

Siempre era bueno decir la verdad, en ese caso era la verdad, sólo que estaba un poquito maquillada. _"No, maquillada no. Simplemente omites detalles, Harry"_.

La pelirroja se vio satisfecha con la respuesta de Harry. Nunca antes le había desviado una llamada, pero ¡ey! Siempre había una primera vez para todo; además Harry era una persona importante (siempre lo fue), importante y ocupado. Las luces se esfumaron y aquel día terminó bien.

Muchos días más siguieron a las pequeñas aventuras de Harry, no quería admitirlo aún, pero después de que Kevin lo llevara a ese bar muggle para homosexuales… bueno, digamos que tal vez Harry podría batear para ambos bandos. Sí, aquella era la única soga de la que se sostenía antes de abrir los ojos ante la situación y rendirse a la corriente: decirse a sí mismo que era bisexual.

"_A su edad no se puede ser bisexual", se había burlado Kevin. _

"_Bueno, tampoco se puede ser gay", arremetió Harry en su defensa. _

"_Siempre ha sido gay, pero se lo negaba. Aún ahora lo hace."_

Estaba nervioso más de la mitad del tiempo y no pasó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. En casa cuando alguno de sus hijos o la misma Ginny se le acercaban repentinamente no podía evitar saltar y mirar asustado a todas partes. Por las noches la consciencia lo mataba (esa maldita buscapleitos), y si alguna vez Ginny tenía deseos de "compartir tiempo con su esposo", Harry se negaba de inmediato poniendo excusas cada vez más absurdas. Así que si antes Ginny no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, ahora estaba muy preocupada por él y lo miraba un tanto recelosa.

—Me estoy volviendo loco –susurró Harry antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Estaba en la oficina, no era mediodía aún y ya estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo; claro que no lo estaría si en algún punto de la semana anterior hubiera trabajado en vez de salir con Kevin. Aquella mañana había llegado e inmediatamente se instaló en su escritorio decidido a terminar con el trabajo acumulado y evitar pensar en el muchacho. Pero no lo pudo hacer, ni lo primero, ni lo segundo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Harry alzó la vista rápidamente. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que podría ser Kevin, luego se dijo que no lo era y que dejara al chico en paz. Volvieron a llamar y entonces supo que realmente no se trataba de él y un miedo extraño comenzó a instalarse en su ser.

—Pase.

Se trataba de Michael con más carpetas de trabajo.

—¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó observando el montón de carpetas encima del escritorio. Iba a añadir las que llevaba en la mano, pero de pronto no le parecía buena idea.

—Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Lo veo. Te estás ausentando mucho de la oficina últimamente… ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

Harry asintió y comenzó a revisar carpetas para delegárselas a Michael.

—Harry… sé que no me concierne, pero… ¿tienes algún problema?

—No –respondió sin levantar la mirada—, todo está muy bien. Gracias por la ayuda, Michael.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, lo que era realmente extraño para Michael, nunca se hacía sentido tan incómodo delante de su jefe.

—¿Sabes? –dijo Harry de pronto dejando las carpetas a un lado—. Nunca me has contado cómo es que te diste cuenta de que eres gay.

La pregunta dejó a Michael perplejo, casi como si le hablara de cangrejos apretando sus calzoncillos.

—¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

—Pues porque… —ahora estaba nervioso—. Porque siempre hablamos de mí y de mis problemas. Ahora hazlo tú. Quiero ser un buen amigo.

—Yo no tengo problemas –repuso el auror con un tonito que claramente decía: "como los tienes tú".

—Debes tener alguno –insistió Harry—. ¿Qué tal un novio? ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó dándose cuenta que no sabía mucho respecto a esa parte de la vida de Michael.

—Eh…

—Oh, vamos. Puedes decírmelo.

Michael continuó mirándolo extrañado. Era inusual aquella actitud en Harry y eso lo preocupaba.

Harry notó que seguía mirándolo de aquella manera y carraspeó abochornado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le ocultaba cosas a nadie que había perdido práctica. Después de la guerra se había dicho que no habría más secretos en su vida, al menos secretos realmente significativos, y ahora creía que todo lo delataba; cada movimiento, cada suspiró, cada estornudo, todo… lo que hacía que actuara de manera sospechosa sin quererlo.

—¿Es James? ¿Crees que es gay? –aventuró Michael.

—¿Qué? –se alarmó Harry.

—No es eso entonces –murmuró Michael para él mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, sólo hay dos cosas por las que me preguntarías por mi vida sentimental; una es que alguno de tus hijos es gay, y la otra es que tienes un grave problema y quieres distraerte de una forma bastante extraña.

—No es ninguna de las dos… En todo caso, ¿por qué es ésa tu primera opción?

Michael se alzó de hombros.

—¿Ya descubriste si Kevin es gay? –preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Lo es, eso es seguro.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Tenemos un sexto sentido con esas cosas. Además sus pantalones están demasiado ajustados… sin mencionar que anoche lo vi en un club al que voy.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo. ¿Un club? Sí, bueno, no era que Kevin y él fueran nada… ¡pero qué demonios hacía en un club!

—¿Un club… gay? –inquirió Harry. Michael no pudo evitar rodar los ojos sin querer. Al parecer Harry estaba empeñado en que su charla tuviera la palabra "gay" al menos quinientas veces antes de que terminara.

—Sí, Harry. De hecho lo he invitado a tomarnos unos tragos esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

"_Sí, ¿qué te parece, eh?"_

—Gracias por la ayuda Michael –dijo secamente y le entregó un montón de carpetas.

Llamar a Kevin a su celular era algo a lo que Harry se negaba rotundamente y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus dedos marcaran su número varias veces ese día. La llamada no se efectuó, pero muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque o bien no terminaba de marcar todos los números, o bien porque colgaba tan sólo terminar de marcarlos. No fue hasta casi media noche, en la cocina de su casa, cuando se dio el valor de esperar a que le contestara.

—¿Diga? –se escuchó la voz de Kevin por el auricular; había mucho ruido entre personas hablando y riendo, y una estruendosa música al fondo—. ¿Hola?

Un breve momento de silencio en el que el chico miró el móvil para ver quién demonios le había interrumpido y todavía el muy bastardo…

—¿Señor Potter? –llamó sorprendido a la vez que intentaba buscar un sitio más tranquilo para hablar—. ¿Señor es usted? ¿Qué ocurre?... ¡Harry!

—No me tutees –gruñó Harry y por un instante casi visualizó a Kevin rodando los ojos.

—Ésta sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Su esposa salió de viaje y está solo en casa?

—No digas estupideces.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –insistió Kevin ahora aburrido.

—Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar?

De pronto Harry estaba totalmente abochornado. Él era quien le había marcado a mitad de la noche. Era él quien no podía dormir y le cosquilleaban las manos cuando tomaba el celular, él era quien lo buscaba.

—… Potter, me escucha?

—¿Qué? –saltó Harry.

—Que si no tiene más de dos palabras que decirme no me llame, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Kevin, espera!

El chico colgó. ¡Colgó! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él era su maldito jefe! No podía colgarle, ese mocoso. Colgó también y volvió a llamar.

—¿Al fin ocurrió algo? –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—¡Cómo, maldita sea, es que me cortas la llamada! –rugió Harry, luego se percató del silencio y bajó la voz—. ¿En dónde estas?

—En una disco…

—¿Una qué?

—Un club muggle. Un club gay muggle –respondió el chico tranquilamente—. Y le corté la llamada porque no quiero que su querida esposa lo escuche balbucear en el baño.

—¿Por qué estaría en el baño?

—¡Déjese de bobadas y vaya al grano!

—Está bien, está bien. Solo quería… quería decirte que te tomes el día mañana. Quiero llevarte a un sitio –tan solo terminar de decir aquello se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Bien, pero que no sea muy temprano. ¿Lo veo a la una en su casa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo paso por ti.

—Bien.

—Adiós y no te des… —de nuevo le colgó.

Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Albus escondido y con el ceño fruncido. Había bajado por agua, tenía la costumbre de levantarse por la noche por un vaso con agua, pero aquella noche la luz de la cocina había estado encendida y la voz enérgica de su padre lo había hecho detenerse antes de entrar. Al principio creyó que James había salido de casa sin permiso (algo usual en su hermano), hasta que escuchó algo que no encajaba en la conversación así que o era otra persona o… o era otra persona, no había de otra.

—¿Con quién hablabas? –quiso saber, de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

Harry se levantó de un brinco; por un instante imaginó que era Ginny.

—Era del trabajo –mintió con descaró a su pequeño—. Debo salir a un sitio ahora mismo, ¿si se levanta tu mamá podrías decírselo, Al?

—Claro, ¿pero a dónde vas?

—En realidad aun no lo sé.

Albus asintió y Harry salió corriendo para cambiarse el pijama. Mentirle a un niño no era su idea de… ¡bah! Lo único en la cabeza de Harry en ese momento era encontrar a Kevin y Michael, ¿por qué? Bueno esa era una pregunta para Merlín, Dios o Jebus*, pero no para Harry Potter.

Aunque quizás si no hubiera estado tan desesperado por encontrar respuestas se hubiera evitado una que otra sorpresita.

—¿A dónde vamos, Kyle?

—Ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

—No quiero problemas, el mundo muggle es peligroso de noche, más que el mágico –añadió como sí aquello retractara a Kyle de sus planes.

—¡No pasa nada, Ted! –animó su amigo con una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlo.

—Siempre que dices eso pasa algo malo –refunfuñó Teddy.

—Oh, no seas quejica. Bien que te has divertido saliendo conmigo.

Ted trató de esconder una sonrisa. Era verdad. Siempre que salía con Kyle terminaban en problemas, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

***Jebus:** es un chiste en referencia a Homero Simpson.


	6. ¿Sabes cómo sé que eres gay?

**A mí favor sólo quiero decir que he estado pasando por un muy mal momento, pero que no pienso abandonar la historia, de hecho me han recomendado continuarla para ayudar a mi proceso de recuperación, y lo está haciendo, así que gracias por continuar leyendo, si es que sigues aquí…**

**Un beso. Y mil gracias a mi beta que fue su mensaje el que me ánimo a continuar pasando la historia a la computadora. :3**

_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se _

_da con la boca, sino con los ojos._

—_O.K. Bernhardt—_

_**6. ¿Sabes cómo sé que eres Gay?**_

El ruido era infernal y la visión no tenía nada mejor, luces que relampagueaban al ritmo de la música, otras más de colores danzando por todo el lugar; pero lo que se llevaba el premio era la gente. El sitio estaba repleto de personas que bailaban unas con otras, al parecer no importaba con quien. Más de una vez Harry fue atraído a la pista de baile, no sabía cómo era que terminaba en el centro de la pista, pero lo hacía. Era fácil entrar, lo difícil consistía en salir.

—¡Demonios! –gruñó en medio de su frustración, claro que nadie lo escuchó gracias a la música.

Las cosas en casa de Draco habían estado… aburridas, por no decir muertas. Continuaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, y no tardó en superar su enfado con Astoria porque ésta se hubiera llevado a Scorpius, pues el niño pasó con él casi toda la semana siguiente. Después las cosas volvieron a su monotonía habitual, pero esa noche algo nuevo ocurrió y sacó al rubio de la atormentada vida que estaba llevando.

—¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Draco cerrando la puerta tras Blaise.

—Necesito que te cambies y salgas conmigo –respondió éste arrastrando al rubio hacia su habitación—. Theo no está disponible ahora y no quiero salir solo, es patético.

—Para alguien de tu edad es, de hecho, patético salir –se mofó Draco.

—Sí, sí, eres muy gracioso Draco. Ahora cámbiate, anda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acompañarte a hacer el ridículo?

—Nada, nada en absoluto. Sólo que ya nos tienes hartos a todos con esta miseria que te cargas.

—La miseria en mi vida es cosa mía –refunfuñó Draco; trataba de evitar, por todos los medios, ser arrastrado por Blaise pero éste le había quitado el bastón y casi lo estaba cargando—. ¡Basta! ¡Blaise! ¡Me lastimarás el tobillo!

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan nena con eso, eh?

—¡Blaise! –siguió quejándose Draco mientras se retorcía intentando quitarle el bastón a Blaise.

"_¿Por qué demonios guardo la varita ahí dentro?"_, pensó amargamente.

—¡Maldición! ¡Blaise, basta!... ¡Accio varita! –nada ocurrió; su amigo agarraba firmemente el bastón—. ¡Accio varita!

—¡Cállate ya! –gritó Blaise por encima de los alaridos de Draco y lo dejó caer sin gracia en la cama al llegar a la habitación—. ¡Joder, Draco! Deja de ser tan jodidamente patético.

—Si te molesta tanto lárgate –bufó Draco sentándose en la cama.

—Eso quisieras tú, pero no lo haré. Vas a cambiarte y vas salir conmigo –ordenó su amigo señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.

Draco suspiró y se enfurruñó más en la cama, pero ya no dijo nada. Ese maldito de Blaise era un cretino.

—Bien –continuó Blaise y se aproximó al armario—, te daré algo para ponerte y te cambiarás rápido, o si no vendré y lo haré yo mismo, ¿entendido?

Le entregó un traje negro con una camisa morada oscura sin corbata y salió de la recamara. Draco miró el conjunto con desprecio un momento antes de ponerse manos a la obra; cuando Blaise se ponía más pesado que él no había quien lo frenara.

—No seas amargado, Draco. Mira, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir –decía Blaise con aire condescendiente.

Ahora en el auto de Blaise, Draco miraba por la ventanilla de su lado con aire ausente. No le gustaba salir, la gente lo miraba como si fuera un bicho desagradable y en la mayoría de los casos era un bicho desagradable que agonizaba, y a la gente le gustaba eso; el morbo que sentían de verle derrotado era indescriptible para Draco… Los odiaba.

—Vamos, Draco, háblame… Hago esto por tu bien y lo sabes; no es bueno lo que te estás haciendo. Aislarte y escribir mierdas contra la sociedad no mejora nada…

El rubio se negó a continuar escuchando tantas sandeces por parte de Blaise, sobre todo cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no podía escribir. La última vez fue mucho antes de que Astoria se llevara a Scorpius con sus padres y de eso hacía ya varias semanas. Si no terminaba su novela para septiembre tendría problemas con su editor.

—Deja de parlotear y dime adónde vamos –lo cortó Draco cuando Blaise comenzó a tocar el tema de su hijo.

—¿A dónde más podríamos ir? –repuso Blaise con aire compungido.

Le molestaba tanto que Draco no lo escuchara, que no se diera cuenta de lo preocupados que los tenía a él y a Theo. Odiaba esa actitud de Drama Queen en el rubio.

—No quiero ir a un bar gay –objetó Draco molesto—, y menos aún si es uno muggle. Estoy harto de estos aparatejos; ya no sólo nos escondemos entre ellos, sino que somos parte de ellos. Consumimos la misma chatarra, les compramos teléfonos, autos… ¿para qué demonios queremos autos cuando podemos desaparecernos? ¡Dime, Blaise! ¡Para qué!

—Deje la corona, su majestad. Esas cosas son útiles y lo sabes.

—Al menos podrían acondicionarlo con hechizos –escupió Draco por lo bajo. Luego siguió un silencio antes de que se animara a proseguir, más que nada para seguir haciendo ruido—. Realmente quisiera quedarme en casa, Blaise. Ahí también podemos tomar hasta caernos de culo, ¿sabes?

Blaise no contestó al momento, dejó que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas con aquella declaración para después poder cambiar de tema.

—¿Has visto a Scorp está semana?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¿Solo los fines de semana? ¿No puedes intercambiarlos por algún otro día?

—No, Blaise, no es "canjeable". Además soy un marica, ¿recuerdas? Apenas terminé con las visitas supervisadas.

Al rubio no le gustaba hablar de lo sucedido en el divorcio y era totalmente comprensible; no era un secreto para nadie que los gays tenían aún más tabúes en el mundo mágico que en el muggle, y por ello Draco se empeñó en que se separaran por medios muggles. No le enorgullecía esto en absoluto, pero era mejor a que le prohibieran ver a su hijo.

–Si se me acerca un chico guapo no te quiero detrás de mí. Procura que sea en tu casa si te llevas a alguien… es más, me llevaré el coche; así tendrás que irte con alguien.

—¡Ni sueñes con que me dejarás a mi suerte!

—Tu suerte solía ser muy buena, Draco. Sólo deja que regrese a ti.

—Las cosas nunca regresan.

—Pues oblígalas. Para algo tienes la _varita_.

El local era enorme y salían luces por todas partes, en general era blanco y tenía algunos detalles en negro en la fachada. Ted y Kyle lo miraban sonrientes frente a él.

—¡Benditos sean los muggles! –exclamó Kyle.

—Vamos –replico Ted y continuaron andando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dentro las luces llenaban el lugar girando y danzando sobre una multitud que se retorcía al son de la música; desde que se entraba se era incitado a dejarse llevar. Ted y Kyle se volvieron a mirar antes de dirigirse a la barra.

—Esto es una locura –gritó Ted por encima de la multitud.

—Siempre es una locura –acertó Kyle y le dedicó una mirada a uno de los chicos que iba pasando por su lado. Al parecer el chico también estaba interesado pues le devolvió una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego Teddy.

—Recuerda, aquí mismo a las dos –gritó Ted aunque estaba claro que su "compañero" de juerga ya no estaba precisamente con él.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido a la barra y continuaba con su bebida.

¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió ir a ese sitio infernal?

Mataría a Kevin, ¡Merlín si lo mataría!... De acuerdo quizás no mataría a Kevin; después de todo, él fue quien decidió ir a buscarle, ¿o no? Como fuera necesitaba un trago (o quizás diez), intentaría llegar a la barra, tomaría algo y se iría a casa prometiéndose que nunca volvería a hacer una locura como aquella.

"_Mira que ir a un bar gay"_

—¿Harry?

El aludido se giró con temor. Había sido descubierto.

—Hola Michael –saludó Harry como si fuera lo más natural del mundo encontrarse en ese sitio—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—¿Qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió Michael mientras en su cabecita de auror se prendía una luz que no terminaba de gustarle.

—Yo… bueno, yo sólo… –titubeó.

—Harry no me digas que…

—¡No! –saltó su jefe abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente— ¡No! No, no, no, no, no. Yo sólo pasé porque quedé en encontrarme con un auror encubierto…

—¿Hablas de Kevin?

—Sí –respondió Harry sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Pues me temo que esta noche no lo encontrarás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se fue con un sujeto… parecían ser viejos amigos. No sé si me entiendes.

—Sí… entiendo. Gracias Michael.

—Quita esa cara, Draco. Ahuyentas a los galanes –reprochó Blaise cruzándose de brazos.

—En ese caso posa aquí mariquita, yo iré por un trago –gruñó el rubio antes de andar con más dificultad de lo normal hacia la barra.

Blaise bufó y dio un par de pasos dispuesto a seguir a su amigo pero uno de los chicos que pasaba por esa parte de la pista llamó su atención con la mirada. Draco llegó a la barra y se instaló cómodamente en uno de los banquillos dejando su bastón entre las piernas, ordenó lo más fuerte que tuvieran y espero con la cabeza fija en un punto de la mesa.

—Es un asco –escuchó que le dijo alguien a su lado.

—No es de extrañar en este punto, ¿verdad? –contesto Draco sin dignarse a volverse.

—Me refiero a la bebida que ha ordenado. Es un asco –rectificó el muchacho sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba el rubio—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—Algo que deberías saber es que en estos lugares no existe la palabra usted –le dijo Draco volviéndose por fin; al hacerlo tuvo la vaga sensación de que ya había hablado antes con aquel chico pero estaba seguro de que no lo había visto nunca—. Y mucho menos si lo que intentas hacer es ligar –terminó.

—No intento ligar.

—Bueno en ese caso, ¿qué haces aquí? –El chico se alzo de hombros. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ted.

—¿Ted qué?

—En estos lugares no existen los apellidos, señor –sonrió Ted.

Draco se sorprendió un tanto que usara aquello en su contra, el mocoso flirteaba deliberadamente después de haberlo negado. Qué encantador.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Draco.

—Bueno, Draco, te recomiendo que no bebas esa mierda –le aconsejó Ted a la vez que el cantinero le entregaba su bebida al rubio—; lo único que lograrás es llegar a casa como una cuba y si vienes solo ten por seguro que no habrá nadie dispuesto a ver que llegues bien a casa.

—Pues ahora hay alguien, ¿no lo crees? –replicó Draco y le dio un sorbo.

—Me limito a dar advertencias, no me gusta hacer de nana.

—Tranquilo Ted, tengo mis propios medios para volver a casa.

Ted sonrió y volvió a alzarse de hombros, en ese momento llego Kyle con un chico moreno detrás de él; su amigo frunció el ceño al ver a Draco.

—Iré a casa de Kevin –informó Kyle—, ¿puedes volver tú solo o te dejo el coche?

—Estaré bien, llévatelo tú.

Kyle asintió, miró de reojo a Draco y se aproximo más a Ted para tener algo de privacidad.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí, Teddy?

Ted no le contestó, se limitó a mirar a Kyle con aire condescendiente.

—Nos vemos –se despidió su amigo al no obtener respuesta.

—Para ser tan paranoico lo lleva bien –comentó Draco llamando la atención de Ted.

—No es paranoico, únicamente se…

—¿Se preocupa por ti? –terminó Draco con aburrimiento, el chico volvió a sonreír y asintió—. Por supuesto, está tan preocupado por ti que te deja volver solo a casa.

—No necesito nanas.

—Lo sé –suspiró el rubio y haciendo la bebida a un lado se puso en pie. Notó la fugaz mirada al bastón por parte de Ted. _"Suficiente mierda por hoy."_

— Adiós Ted.

—¿Te vas?

Draco no respondió. Ted frunció el ceño y se volvió a la barra; qué extraño era aquel sujeto. No conocía a nadie que fuera a una disco para amargarse la noche (aunque por supuesto era obvio que el tipo ya estaba amargado por sí mismo), esas cosas se hacían en otros tipos de bares; en aquellos en los que las personas no se miran y están cabizbajos todo el tiempo, en los que se bebe en silencio hasta que el alcohol te afloja la lengua.

Continuó bebiendo tranquilamente mirando a todo tipo de chicos pasar, algunos le guiñaban un ojo o le sonreían y él les contestaba de la misma forma. Durante un rato no pasó nada y con cada chico que pasaba más extrañaba a Drarren. Drarren su "novio". Drarren el viejo (según Kyle). Drarren. Drarren…

"_¿Pero qué demonios…?"_

—¡No! –susurró Ted aferrándose a la mesa.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? Su padrino en ese sitio, tenía que ser una broma, tenía que ser un error, un espejismo, un… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Se estaba acercando! ¿Acaso iba por él? ¿Lo sabía todo?

Continuó mirándolo mientras se escondía discretamente tras un chico musculoso; el chico le miró y sonrió, Ted le devolvió el gesto nervioso pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de Harry.

—¿Por qué te escondes, guapo? –preguntó un chico menudo y con acento de loca que acompañaba a _Míster Músculos._

—No me escondo –repuso Ted tranquilamente, pero Harry se aproximó peligrosamente y se agachó abruptamente—. Está bien… puede que un poco –admitió ante la risotada descarada del chico.

—¿Necesitas salir de aquí? –intervino _Míster Músculos._

—Sí.

—Te acompañamos a la puerta –ofreció.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de todas maneras ya nos íbamos –dijo el del acento de loca—. Anda, guapo, vamos.

Harry se había despedido de Michael e ido a buscar un trago, sabía que su amigo aún lo observaba a distancia pero Harry no tenía nada, _absolutamente nada_, que ocultar, así que eso no debía preocuparle en lo más mínimo. Nunca había estado en un sitio como aquel y le resultaba muy extraño que las personas fueran hombres en su mayoría. _Hombres_ besándose entre sí. _Hombres_ bailando entre sí. Meneó la cabeza, realmente necesitaba un trago; todo estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Llegó a la barra y ordenó una cerveza, el cantinero se la entregó al momento y Harry se bebió media botella de un solo trago. Cuando la dejo en la barra tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que se le ocurrió que no era precisamente una buena idea cerrar los ojos en un antro gay y los abrió rápidamente. Al hacerlo su vista quedó fija en la botella.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí"_

—Muchas gracias chicos. Fueron de gran ayuda.

—No hay problema –repuso _Míster Músculos_.

—Y si necesitas otro tipo de favor también avísanos, ¿ok? –le dijo el otro chico. Ted no supo si bromeaba o no, así que se limitó a sonreírles.

El par de chicos continuaron con su camino y Ted suspiró mirando alrededor. No quería ni imaginarse en qué problemas se habría metido si su padrino lo hubiera visto…por otro lado…

¿Qué hacía su padrino en un antro como ese? ¿Realmente estaba buscándole o fue tan solo su consciencia culpable?

Cuando Harry por fin salió de aquel sitio infernal se extrañó ante la presencia de magia alrededor de la salida; no era ingenuo al imaginar que algún sujeto de alrededor fuese mago pero definitivamente tenían que ser más cuidadosos con el lugar que escogían para su aparición. _"No estás trabajando y eso no es asunto tuyo"_, le regañó una vocecilla. Y tenía razón.

Lo mejor sería largarse de ahí ya mismo; uno nunca sabía qué clase de gente se podía encontrar en aquellos sitios.

—¡Joder!

—¡Maldición! –gruñó al sentir un pinchazo en el pie. Alguien le había pisado, pero debía ser muy pesado para pisar de aquella manera.

—¿Quisieras tener más cuidado? –escuchó al idiota que lo pisó recriminarle.

—¡Pero sí has sido tú él que me pisó! –enmudeció completamente al percatarse de quien era.

Fue como tener un retroceso; recordó como hacía muchos años no se había molestado de aquella manera. Su sola presencia, su aroma, sus gestos arrogantes y esa actitud de "Soy el rey de la mierda en el reino de la cagada", lo molestaban sobremanera…pero también lo sorprendía. Sabía que ambos habían cambiado, pero nunca pensó como sería verlo a la edad de cuarenta años.

—Vaya, vaya… -dijo el rubio al fin— Buenas noches, Potter.

—Malfoy –replicó Harry con desgana.

—Así que parrandeando, ¿eh?

A Harry le extrañó la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, aun tenía esa actitud arrogante y desafiante de cuando eran jóvenes, y su tono de voz no era mejor.

—Buscaba a un amigo –dijo Harry sintiendo la súbita necesidad de excusarse—. En cambio veo que en _El Profeta_ no todo lo que dicen es falso.

A Draco le cambió completamente el semblante, sus labios y ceño se fruncieron e inmediatamente Harry notó como sus defensas aumentaba.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Potter.

Harry decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada; muchos años de errores le habían ayudado a controlarse….

—Ya que obviamente hay muchas cosas que no salen a la luz, claro que no si se trata del niño que vivió, ¿no es así? –escupió Draco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú también estás aquí –le recordó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Y es en ese tipo de situaciones cuando esos años se iban a la mierda. Había aprendido a callar, más no a controlar su temperamento Gryffindor; Draco no acababa de sonreírle cuando Harry lo empujó y al no tener mayor equilibrio del que su bastón le ofrecía se fue hacia atrás hasta topar con el suelo. Harry se asustó al ver esto, no lo había empujado tan fuerte como para tirarlo, aunque estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y ya todos sabemos como es Malfoy.

—¡Por favor! ¡No seas dramático, Malfoy!

El rubio no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado en contraer su rostro en un gesto de dolor a la vez que se agarraba el tobillo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta del bastón al lado de Draco; un fugaz recuerdo del juicio contra su familia vino a él y recordó que no podía caminar sin aquella cosa, un sentimiento de culposa satisfacción lo invadió entonces, en esta ocasión fue al revés. Era Malfoy, el maldito Draco Malfoy, pero no tenía porqué sacar ventaja de aquello (_"Lo había olvidado"_, saltó la vocecilla asustada), no importaba que fuera accidental.

—¿Malfoy….? –inquirió culpable y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Hijo de perra –murmuró Draco con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tomó aire profundamente y continuó murmurando—. Eres un hijo de perra, Potter.

—Tú no eres un amor precisamente.

—Lárgate de aquí –su voz era forzada y calmada. Harry notó un ligero temblor de fondo.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡Lárgate!

Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó de mala gana , por una fracción de segundo estuvo a punto de irse y dejarlo ahí tirado pero su consciencia no se lo permitió. Él le había hecho daño y fuera como fuera (fuese quien fuese), no tenía el derecho de dejarlo ahí a su suerte. Así que volvió a agacharse tomó el bastón y una de las manos del rubio para pasarla sobre sus hombros; Draco se dejó hacer más porque el dolor no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. No se dio cuenta de que estaban andando al coche de Harry hasta que estuvieron delante de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te llevo al hospital –contestó Harry con un gruñido a causa del peso.

—Déjame en paz, Potter –rezongó Draco sin abrir aún los ojos.

Harry abrió la puerta y sentó a Draco en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta al coche. Antes de entrar pudo observar a Malfoy retorcerse del dolor y luego aparentar más tranquilidad al percatarse de su presencia. Entró al auto y lo encendió rápidamente.

—Mierda –masculló antes de soltar con rencor—. ¿No crees que si realmente quisieras ayudarme lo más eficaz sería una aparición?

—Lo sé…

—¿Entonces?

Harry no quería contestar, Draco ya tenía suficientes armas en su contra como para que además supiera que a Harry le preocupaba que llegaran a reconocer su coche en un antro como aquel. Por supuesto aquello sería demasiado obvio cuando dejara su coche en otro sitio y desaparecieran, así que debía darle una respuesta, una muy buena.

—No podemos desaparecernos en medio de un montón de muggles.

De acuerdo, definitivamente podría haberlo hecho mejor; aunque en el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio era difícil decir si le parecía razonable o no. Ciertamente Draco no podía prestarle mucha atención a ello. Estaba más concentrado en disminuir el dolor que en cualquier estupidez relacionada con Harry Potter.

—Joder –susurró contrayendo su cuerpo de nuevo.

El dolor iba en aumento y el rubio comenzaba a sentir como se le humedecían los ojos; llorar frente a Potter era algo de poca importancia teniendo en cuenta que comenzaba a ver borroso, muestra inequívoca de que estaba por desmayarse.

—Olvídalo, Potter, lo haré yo mismo.

—No puedes desaparecer en ese estado, Malfoy.

Pero Harry no terminó de decirlo cuando escuchó un fuerte chasquido, acto seguido frenó el auto en seco y se volvió a mirar el asiento vacío a su lado.

—Genial –ironizó con un suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento con pesadez.

Después de todo, su racha de mala suerte sólo estaba comenzando. _"No es para tanto"_, se dijo, _"Malfoy es un niño grande, ¿no?". _Sí, un niño grande. No tenía que preocuparse. Encendió el coche de nuevo y volvió a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Listo el siguiente cap, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo ante mi situación personal, las cosas siguen lentas, pero ahí vamos :D**

**Gracias en especial a mi linda beta que es brillante como oro jaja, un gran abrazo nena.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

_La oración del hombre a un Dios justo no debería ser_

"_Perdónanos por nuestros pecados", sino _

"_¡Castíganos por nuestras inquietudes!"… _

—Oscar Wilde—

_**7. Perdido y encontrado**_

Nunca se había dado cuenta de todo el drama en su vida hasta que se terminó… o al menos se detuvo por un tiempo. Claro que sus días se volvieron un tanto aburridos, pero era agradable no tener nada importante (tan importante como la vida misma) por lo que preocuparse. Su trabajo era estupendo y su esposa maravillosa; los pañales, los llantos por las noches y hasta las peleas parecían placenteras en su rutina. La cosa es que si abusas de tu rutina, ésta se vuelve una cosa espantosa. Y ahora el drama había tocado a su puerta y parece que él le había dejado entrar a libertad.

—Te ves cansado.

Harry se volvió, sobresaltado, hacia la puerta de su oficina. Últimamente se asustaba menos de las esperanzas que le surgían de encontrarse con Kevin en su oficina, pero comenzaba a asustarle la decepción de no encontrarse con él.

—Hola, Michael –saludó Harry mientras el auror tomaba asiento frente a él.

—¿Regresaste muy tarde anoche?

—No realmente, aunque fue una completa pesadilla salir de ese sitio. No entiendo cómo puedes ir a esos lugares con tanta frecuencia.

—Tampoco voy tan seguido –replicó Michael sonriendo—. Oye, ¿con quién te ibas a encontrar?

De la nada, Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva. Michael se levantó a querer ayudarlo, pero Harry negó con la mano.

—¡Caray! Harry, la edad no deja nada bueno, ¿eh? –se mofó Michael.

—¿De nuevo tengo que recordarte que eres mayor que yo? –bufó su jefe antes de invocar algo de agua.

—Ya, ya… ¿Entonces quién era? ¿En qué andamos ahora?

—¿Andamos?

"_¡Oh, santo Merlín! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Se dio cuenta!... Espera… ¿qué sabe? "_

—¿Qué? No me dirás que no estoy en la investigación. ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas eso Harry, les puedo ser de mucha ayuda, ¡yo soy gay!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del trabajo de anoche, ¿de qué más? –replicó Michael indignado.

Harry respiró aliviado, por un momento creyó estar a punto de verificar el mito más grande en la historia homosexual: que se identifican entre sí.

"_Tú no eres gay, ¿recuerdas? No hay nada que identificar"_

—¡Oh, claro! Pues es que … –y aquí es el momento en el que Harry se pone a juguetear con los objetos en su escritorio— en realidad es una investigación… tú sabes… extraoficial…

—¿En qué estás metido ahora, Harry?

—Nada.

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa?

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry comenzando a sudar.

—No soy tonto Harry, siempre que tienes problemas te inventas más trabajo. Vamos, cuéntamelo. ¿Es Ginny?

—No…

—¿Algo te molesta?... Es James, ¿verdad?

—No, Michael, no es nada de eso… es Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hay con él?

—Ayer lo seguía –mintió descarado— y sucedió un accidente. Quise llevarlo al hospital y él se desapareció.

—Entonces no debía estar tan mal, ¿no?

—Supongo, pero…

—Espera unos días, seguro que aparece por ahí.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

Despertó en medio de una extraña sensación de confort; estaba consciente de que aquella no era su cama, de que ni siquiera estaba en su casa, pero lo verdaderamente importante era que no sentía ningún dolor, ninguno en absoluto. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una habitación donde reinaban los colores pasteles y las sábanas blancas. En efecto estaba en un hospital; lo que sí le impresionó fueron todas aquellas máquinas alrededor de su cama y conectados directamente a su cuerpo a través de cables de colores y tubos transparentes.

"_¡Salazar! ¡Estoy en un hospital muggle!"_

Todos sabían que a la hora de la medicina los muggles eran unos sádicos. ¿Qué tanto le habrían hecho? ¡Oh! Sólo Merlín lo sabía. Una vez en la escuela había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar sobre las prácticas de medicina muggle; ¡ellos abrían a las personas por la mitad! La abrían por todas partes, sacaban sangre de sus cuerpos y luego volvían a coserlos como si fueran prendas.

Su respiración se aceleró y un extraño pitido proveniente de una de las máquinas lo hizo también; seguramente aquello alertaba a los muggles de sus movimientos. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; se reincorporó y algunos de los cables se soltaron de su cuerpo, otros empujaron las máquinas más cerca de la cama. De pronto el pitido se hizo más escandaloso y sin pausas.

—¿Dónde coño está mi varita? –gruñó buscando por todas partes.

—Tranquilo señor, no se levante –una chica de tal vez veintiséis años había entrado apresuradamente—. ¿Siente alguna molestia? –le preguntó a la vez que le examinaba.

—Tengo sed –fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio.

—Es normal, ha estado durmiendo por unos días… ¿Recuerda su nombre?

El rubio no contestó inmediatamente, estaba muy entretenido mirando cómo la chica revisaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo y había detenido los ruidos que salían de las máquinas.

—No los quiero –se apresuró a decir cuando la chica se disponía a volver a conectar los cables y tubos a su cuerpo.

—Sé que son molestos señor, pero necesitamos monitorearlo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Mmm…pero eso… ¿duele? –preguntó.

—Bueno, el suero intravenoso duele un poco al pinchar, pero es sólo un segundo.

—¿Pinchar? –saltó Draco poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

—En realidad no es para tanto, se lo aseguro –le dijo la chica lo más amablemente que pudo.

Y la verdad es que realmente no había sido tan terrible como le habían contado en la escuela. Quizás, sólo habían sido palabrerías para asustarlo por las noches; los niños solían hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas.

—¿Tiene idea de lo que le sucedió? –le preguntó la joven cuando terminó de conectarlo de nuevo a los aparatos.

—No –mintió—. ¿Qué hospital es este?

—El Hospital Schecter…

—¿Y esto se ubica en Londres?

—Sí, señor –le sonrió la chica con indulgencia—. Lo encontraron tirado a la puerta de un local de comida rápida. Fue una suerte que parara ahí.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Parece que caminó un buen trecho antes de desmayarse. Tiene el tobillo destrozado; no puedo creer que caminara así y durante tanto tiempo… ¡Por cierto! Encontraron algunos objetos cuadras más abajo, asumimos que eran de usted por el emblema…

—¿Qué objetos? –interrumpió Draco.

—Un bastón, algunas monedas que se veían un poco extrañas, y un par de anillos.

—Sí, es todo mío. Dígame, ¿por qué no me duele el tobillo si está destrozado?

—Es por el efecto del medicamento. Este tubo que usted no deseaba volver a ponerse, conduce la droga hasta su organismo –explicó la chica bastante satisfecha de sí misma—. Pero lo más probable es que necesite cirugía.

—Cirugía –de nuevo se alarmó.

No sabía qué significaba aquella palabra, pero una vez más su imaginación volvía a abrir personas, hurgar en su interior y zurcirlas como prendas, y definitivamente Draco Malfoy no quería ninguna mano dentro de su cuerpo, ya fuera mago, muggle o de Merlín mismo.

—Es muy sencilla…

—No quiero ninguna cirugía –la cortó el rubio.

—No puede dejar el hospital con el tobillo así, se tiene que componer de alguna manera señor.

—Pues no quiero una cirugía.

—Pero…

Y entonces Draco más asustado que enfurecido, tomó a la chica del cuello de su uniforme y la atrajo hacía sí vorazmente.

—No permitiré que me haga una cirugía, ¿comprende? –susurró Draco de forma amenazante a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

La chica asintió asustada, sin embargo mantuvo la calma hasta que el rubio la soltó y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Draco se volvió hacia el tubo del que la chica dijo que provenía la _droga_. Aquello había sido capaz de aliviar su dolor, un dolor tan insoportable que ni las pociones más fuertes (y casi mortales, sin mencionar ilegales) habían podido siquiera disminuir.

¿Qué es lo que era y por qué funcionaba tan maravillosamente bien en una herida maldita?

Sí alguien conoce la frase: _"Se fue con el viento"_, debió habérsela mencionado a Harry Potter alguna vez, ya que es una frase que, en apariencia, nunca llegó a cruzarse por su cabeza. Tanto es así que en los siguientes días lo único que hizo fue buscar el rastro mágico de Draco Malfoy. Tenía que hacerlo, su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo, su némesis de la infancia se veía realmente mal la noche que desapareció; además él había provocado el accidente del rubio al tirarlo al suelo.

"_¡Vamos, es Draco Malfoy, se las arreglará, siempre lo hace!"_, pensaba para calmar su conciencia, pero era inútil.

Terminó por averiguar la dirección de Malfoy y tardó un par de días en animarse a buscarlo ahí, pero nadie atendió a sus insistentes llamados. Más preocupado que antes, se puso manos a la obra. Le tomó al menos tres días para dar con su rastro mágico, lo siguió hasta las afueras de Londres, después simplemente desapareció, así que no le quedó más remedió que comenzar a preguntar por él.

"_Esto es imposible"_, se quejó la tarde del tercer día sin ninguna novedad.

Se detuvo a comer en el sitio que le pareció tener mejor pinta y ordenó en la barra. Fue entonces cuando sucedió:

—¡Ey Gladys! ¿qué sucedió con el sujeto de la otra noche? ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué sujeto? –preguntó un muggle bigotón a su compañero comensal.

—¿No te enteraste? Fue hace como una semana. El sujeto andaba a media calle, cojeando y desvariando… seguro que andaba borracho o algo así.

—No estaba borracho –intervino Gladys—, de hecho tenía una pinta muy decente.

—Sólo lo dices porque llevaba unas monedas de oro encima.

—Quizás era de la realeza. Quizás se perdió camino a España… –continúo insistiendo Gladys.

—¡Y dale con eso! El sujeto traía unas cuantas monedas de oro y ya por eso es de la maldita realeza.

—¿Y entró aquí? –preguntó el comensal bigotón.

—No, nada de eso –respondió Gladys—; se desmayó afuera y creo que se convulsionaba. Llamamos al hospital y se lo llevaron.

—¡A la policía deberías haber llamado! ¡Mira que andar así de borracho!

—¡El sujeto estaba enfermo, Ed! –lo defendió la señora del local.

—Disculpen –los interrumpió Harry emocionado—. ¿Ese sujeto era rubio y llevaba un bastón con una serpiente de plata?

—Sí –respondió Ed molesto por la intromisión de Harry—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Yo lo conozco! Llevo días buscándolo.

—¡Oh, vaya! El pobre hombre está enfermo, ¿verdad? –aventuró Gladys.

—Pues… sí, algo así. ¿Puede decirme a dónde lo llevaron?

Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto; muchos muggles, supuestamente expertos en cercenar humanos, habían ido a su habitación para intentar razonar con él. Cada uno de ellos le explicaba que pronto tendrían que dejar de darle la _droga mágica_.

—¿Pero por qué? –saltó Draco cuando un médico pelirrojo volvió a mencionárselo.

—Señor Malfoy, no podemos continuar acostumbrando a su cuerpo a la morfina. La droga en sí misma es muy adictiva; comenzaremos a bajar la dosis, pero aun así no podemos asegurarle que al retirarla no sufra algún síndrome de abstinencia; debe realizarse la cirugía…

—No me venga con esas estupideces –lo cortó —, el tobillo esta perfecto solo con la droga…

—Por supuesto que sí, ese es el efecto inicial de la morfina pero pronto comenzará a crear una tolerancia al medicamento que hará regresar el dolor y querrá subir la dosis. Tenemos que pararlo ahora mismo señor.

—Todo esto es por el tamaño de la dosis, ¿no? Temen no poder conseguir más droga después, ¿no es así? Bueno déjeme decirle que el dinero no es problema, yo puedo…

—No se trata de dinero, señor Malfoy –definitivamente Draco estaba sacando de sus casillas al doctor.

—¡Todo se trata de dinero! –gritó Draco furioso—. ¡Es lo único que a ustedes, estúpidos simios, les interesa!

Al hablar de "ustedes" Draco se estaba refiriendo a los muggles, los mismos que lo dejaron sin nada después de su divorcio y los mismos que querían exprimir a Draco a través de su tobillo maldito; pero aquel doctor no entendía el dolor de Draco, lo único que veía era un paciente muy afectado por la droga y con principios de adicción. Por suerte para el doctor una enfermera llamó a la puerta justo antes de que se soltara a decirle a su paciente exactamente lo que pensaba de él y su dinero.

—Vienen a ver al señor Malfoy –dijo la enfermera incómoda.

El doctor salió hecho una furia y la enfermera desapareció detrás de él. Draco se quedo solo apenas el tiempo justo para preguntarse quién lo había encontrado.

"_Por favor Merlín que no sea Astoria… no Blaise"_

Bueno lo siguiente sí que sorprendió a Draco:

—Hola Malfoy, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—¿Potter?

Harry entró tranquilamente a la habitación y a pesar de todos sus deseos de dar media vuelta y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, se detuvo a los pies del rubio slytherin.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—Asegurándome de que no hayas sufrido una despartición, ¿qué más?

—Por favor Potter, ya estás grandecito para seguir jugando al héroe –bufó el rubio —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Mi silencio? Te aseguro que no diré nada, además ¿quién me creería?

—Conociendo nuestra historia cualquiera lo creería. Escucha, realmente no quisiera haberte empujado, lo siento, ¿está bien?

—No debiste hacerlo –corroboró —, pero no me refería a eso, sino de encontrarte en un lugar como aquel.

¡Puntos para Slytherin! De acuerdo, ya no estaban más en Hogwarts pero la forma en que su némesis de la infancia endureció su semblante fue tan delicioso como aquellos puntos.

—¿Qué ocurre? –instó Malfoy con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Es que no venías por eso?

—No –respondió Harry con el semblante rígido —, realmente sólo quería disculparme y ver por mí mismo que no fue más que otro de tus teatros.

—Al menos yo ya terminé con mi gran papel, Potter –escupió Draco irritándose rápidamente.

¡Estúpido Potter! A su lado hasta la droga muggle dejaba de tener efecto.

—Dime a qué juegas ahora, ¿cazas pequeños pervertidos cómo yo?

—¿Qué? –se extrañó Harry —. ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Yo sólo vine a disculparme, acepta mis excusas y ya.

—¡NO! No acepto nada tuyo cabrón hijo de puta. Tú me hiciste esto y por ti no he podido volver a casa y ver a mi hijo los dos miserables días a la semana que me corresponden, así que ya te puedes ir cagando leches con tus puñeteras disculpas a otro sitio –rugió Draco dejando salir toda su frustración de los pasados días en el hospital muggle.

Harry, que realmente no esperaba una explosión como aquella se quedo mudo contemplándolo.

—¿No me has escuchado? He dicho que te largues.

—Malfoy…

—¡Joder! Ya has hecho tu obra del día, Potter, siéntete bien contigo mismo. ¡Estoy con vida! Anda, vete ya.

Pero Harry no se movió.

—Tienes razón –dijo tranquilamente el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo irme aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nada te retiene… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No te sientes! ¡He dicho que te vayas!

—No puedo irme Malfoy, como bien has dicho esta es mi obra buena del año y tengo que terminarla. Y eso será cuando estés sano y salvo en tu casa.

—Por Merlín Potter, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó Draco mientras lo miraba como quien miraba a un enfermo mental.

—Sí, fenomenal, yo sólo creo que…

¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡Por Dios, era una locura! Lo mejor era que se fuera como le había _sugerido_ Malfoy, pero…

—Necesito hacer esto para calmar mi conciencia. Déjame ayudarte y enmendar lo que te hice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta, que seguramente sin ella está historia no sería lo que es.**

**Quisiera dedicarle este cap a una de mis lectoras, Xonyaa11, nena ¿qué decir? A afrontar todo, y como dices tú con mucho optimismo.**

"_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de huir de los problemas?_

_Pues vámonos."_

_**8. Atrapado **_

No importaba nada de lo que le dijera, ¡nada! Potter estaba más que decidido a quedarse con él en el hospital y el pobre Draco ya estaba totalmente harto de escucharlo jugar con su cacharro muggle.

—¿Podrías parar con eso? –gruñó Draco.

—No, es del trabajo –respondió Harry sin levantar la vista del móvil.

—¡Merlín, Potter!

—Está bien, está bien, tranquilo. Lo apagaré un momento.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor, ¡ve a tu trabajo y déjame tranquilo!

—No me voy a poner a discutir contigo de nuevo –objetó Harry cansado del asunto e hizo ademán de apagar el móvil pero justamente entró una llamada de Kevin.

—¡Potter! –rezongó Draco llevando ambas manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—Lo siento, tengo que contestar –dijo Harry ignorando la desesperación del rubio, se levantó aceptando la llamada y salió, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Draco maldiciéndole.

—Señor Potter –saludó Kevin del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa, Kevin?

—Oh, nada. Únicamente estaba preguntándome cuándo volveríamos a verlo por la oficina.

—No lo sé aún…

—¿Está follando con otro sujeto? –soltó Kevin abruptamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Pues usted sólo se desaparecía de la oficina para vernos, así que yo supuse que lo hace ahora con otra persona.

—No soy de esa clase, Kevin.

—Bueno, tampoco era de la clase que cogía con chicos cuando lo conocí, señor…

Harry guardó silencio dejando que las palabras de Kevin se desvanecieran en el aire. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Kevin estaba en lo cierto, antes de conocerlo Harry no era del tipo de persona que era infiel y mírenlo ahora.

—¿Está escondiéndose de mí otra vez?

—Claro que no, sólo me ocupo de un asuntillo.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro.

—De acuerdo…

—Kevin… ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse más.

—Bien.

—¿Has –carraspeó—…has vuelto a salir?

—No –respondió Kevin, pero se apresuró a añadir como quien no quiere la cosa—. No he tenido mucho tiempo, en realidad, ¿por qué?

—Sólo preguntaba, oye, ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy?

—Creí que estaba ocupándose de algo.

—Puedo escaparme un rato –sonrió Harry sin poder evitarlo.

"_¡Ya basta, Kevin! Dile que no"_

—¿Dónde lo veo?

"_Estás jodiéndote a ti mismo, imbécil."_

—Te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje. Nos iremos en cuanto llegues, ¿está bien?

—Está muy bien, señor –respondió Kevin con una sonrisa y cuelga.

"_Bueno, al menos también él se jode a sí mismo",_ pensó divertido al imaginarse a su jefe escribiéndole la dirección.

Harry regresó y se encontró con un Malfoy acostado de lado y abrazado a una almohada con brazos y piernas; se quedó al pie de la puerta mirándolo extrañado, en primer lugar porque no conocía a nadie que se durmiera tan rápido y en segundo porque jamás pensó encontrárselo en aquella posición.

—¿Malfoy? –le llamó sin moverse de la puerta — ¿Estás dormido?

—¿No crees que esa es una pregunta bastante estúpida? –replica Draco sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

—No realmente.

—Bueno, tiene lógica tomando en cuenta que tú eres bastante estúpido también –razonó el rubio, Harry no le hizo caso y volvió a sentarse en la butaca a su lado—. Espero que hayas apagado esa cosa.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Kevin, Draco había llegado a una conclusión: Potter sólo quería molestarlo, así que su mejor arma sería la indiferencia. Si Potter quería desperdiciar su tiempo con él, ¡bien! Pero no dejaría que lo molestase con sus cacharros muggles ni su interpretación de héroe, él haría justamente lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara Potter, y eso era disfrutar de la ausencia del dolor en su tobillo. Era magnífico dormir sin despertar a causa del dolor, ¡era sublime despertar y comprobar que aún no había vuelto!

Guardaron silencio, Draco caía lentamente en brazos de Morfeo mientras Harry se perdía en una maraña de ideas, tales como: por qué demonios continuaba con el asunto de Kevin y por qué Malfoy dormía en una posición tan ridícula, pero siempre volvía al tema de Kevin y aquello lo estaba poniendo muy mal, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta de que un hilo de esas muchas ideas alrededor de Kevin se dirigía con rapidez hacia Ginny y sus hijos.

—¿Malfoy? –volvió a llamarlo regresando al rubio de su ensueño —. ¿Ya te has dormido? …¿Malfoy?

El rubio maldijo al gryffindor mentalmente y continuó con los ojos cerrados ignorándolo esperando que lo dejara tranquilo, pero eso no ocurrió.

—¿Malfoy estás…?

—¡Sí! Estoy dormido, Potter, ya deja de hablarme –gruñó.

—No estás dormido –replicó Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama resignado.

—¿Potter tú eres imbécil o te haces el imbécil?

—¿Y tú no puedes comportarte de forma civilizada y madura conmigo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Sólo digo que ya no estamos en el colegio, podemos dejarlo un poco, ¿no?

—¿Por qué haría algo así? –se indignó el rubio —. Veamos, permíteme hacer un recuento de los hechos, ¿quieres? Primero te encuentro en una disco gay y me lesionas, después, cuando milagrosamente consigo descansar del jodido tobillo, llegas tú y quieres ser como un palo en mi culo y créeme, no es tan placentero como se imaginaba.

—Intento enmendarme contigo –repuso Harry ofendido.

—¡No lo hagas! No lo necesito, sólo vete, ¿sí? Te prometo, ¡no! Te juro que está todo bien, dejémoslo en el pasado como todo lo demás…

—Basta, Malfoy, me enmendaré y ya no sabrás nada de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Coño! –exclamó Draco exasperado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? Estúpidos gryffindor y su sistema de valores, ¿es que iba a seguirlo hasta el final de los tiempos o qué?… ¡Un momento! El leoncito estaba decidido a hacer algo por él y ¿él solo se quejaba? Tenía que sacar provecho de aquello, seguramente Potter haría cualquier cosa…

—Potter –le llamó ahora Draco pensativo —, ¿realmente quieres hacer algo por mí?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, puedes hacer una cosa por mí.

—¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Harry reincorporándose en el sofá con interés.

—Hay una cosa que quiero, que necesito en realidad, y no sé cómo obtenerla…

—¿Qué es?

—Morfina.

—¿Morfina? –repitió Harry sin comprender.

—Es esa sustancia –le explicó Draco señalando el medicamento a su lado —, me ayuda con el dolor del tobillo, de hecho lo desaparece por completo, es increíble… Pero los muggles no quieren dármelo, no quieren dinero por él, no quieren nada… Potter, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin el maldito dolor desde que me maldijeron.

—¿Por qué no quieren dártela?

—Ellos quieren abrirme.

—¿Abrirte? ¿Hablas de operar?

—Sí, pero no pueden hacerlo; el tobillo está maldito, jamás van a lograr unir los huesos, solo estarán ahí por horas lastimándome más. No puedo permitir que me operen, ¿entiendes? Y ellos no quieren dejarme ir hasta haberlo hecho.

Sí, sí, lo había explicado más dramáticamente de lo que era pero con los gryffindor siempre funcionaban esas cosas de mártires.

—Bueno, estás frito…

—¡Potter! Dijiste que querías enmendarte, ¡bien! Pues esa es la única manera. Consigue la morfina y sácame de aquí.

—Debiste haber ido con tu madre a comprar los útiles nuevos –le reprochó Ted a James.

—¿Para qué? Ya tiene suficiente con Lily y Albus.

—Tú eres el mayor, deberías ayudar más a tu madre.

—Si quisiera escucharte hablar como mi papá… –se detuvo bruscamente— ¡Cielos, Teddy! Ni siquiera sé cómo podría terminar esa frase. Relájate, ¿quieres?

—Estoy relajado, es solo que a veces eres un malcriado –resopló Ted.

—Ya –repuso James y con un claro gesto de que estaba dándole el avión* volvió al dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Oye –le llamó Ted frunciendo el ceño, pero James continúo ignorándolo—. ¡Ey! No puedes venir a mi casa y comportarte de esa manera conmigo –le reprochó—. Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo.

—Puedo marcharme si no me quieres aquí –le dijo James y comenzó a recoger sus lápices.

—No quiero que te marches –objetó Ted sentándose a un lado de él en la cama—. ¡James! –Le gritó para que dejara de guardar sus cosas—. Oh, vamos… relájate –bromeó con una sonrisa resignada.

James se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo muy molesto. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó de nuevo en la cama mirando fijamente el sofá de dos plazas que estaba ubicado frente a ellos. La habitación de Ted siempre le había gustado más que la suya; era más pequeña e íntima y sólo contenía dos muebles (la cama y el sofá), lo demás lo había fabricado Ted con materiales que fue encontrando, por ejemplo: una pequeña lámpara y una mesita que consistía básicamente en dos cajas de madera que encontró frente a una librería, entre otras más. Todas esas pequeñas cosas le parecían fascinantes a James, cómo sin poseer nada en realidad, disponía de un estupendo dormitorio.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Ted con más calma.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nop.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

—¿Así cómo? –inquirió James ofendido levantándose de la cama.

—Así –sonrió Ted señalándole con un ademan—. Vamos, James, ¿qué te he hecho para que estés así?

—Tú no me has hecho nada –respondió James volviendo a sentarse con pesadez.

—¿Entonces?

James volvió a guardar silencio. No sabía qué era lo que tanto le molestaba, sólo sabía que estaba muy molesto y que tenía miedo, por alguna razón algo le oprimía el pecho constantemente y el sentimiento aumentaba cuando se encontraba en su casa, así que prefería salir a cualquier otra parte.

—¿Y bien?

—No lo sé… a veces… me pongo así. Lo siento, Teddy.

El mayor lo miró arqueando las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Así de repente… ¡puf! –aventuró Ted simulando que sus manos eran una bomba estallando.

—Sí, ya sé que es extraño, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Mmmm… ¿no será que mi tía está embarazada?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? –saltó James escandalizado.

—Bueno, sólo era una idea, además creo que mi tía y mi padrino se llevan muy bien en la cama, de otra forma no comprendo cómo logran estar separados tanto tiempo –bromeó Ted.

—¡Calla! Me gusta pensar que mis padres son asexuales.

—Pero son tres de ustedes –continuó Ted riendo.

—¡Lalalalalala! –cantó James tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! –gritó Ted por encima de James— Sólo lo decía porque a veces los hermanos mayores sienten esas cosas y se ponen algo celosos por el amor de su madre.

—Que chistosito –bufó James.

—Pues cuando iba a nacer Al, tú no te separabas de mi tía ni a sol ni sombra, y cuando nació eras realmente insoportable.

—Ya deja de hablar de eso –rezongó James malhumorado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ya no te molestes, ¿sí?... Entonces, ¿qué crees que te tiene así?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—Ya…

—¿Qué tal está Victoire?

—Pues… en realidad no lo sé –respondió Ted incomodo—. No me he pasado a verla.

—¿En serio? –Se asombró — Pero si tú siempre estás con ella.

—No siempre –replicó Ted, recostándose en la cama de modo que podía ver lo que James estaba dibujando—, a veces estoy contigo –le dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—Cierto –sonrió el otro.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir?

—¡Claro!

James continuó con su dibujo de la habitación de Ted mientras éste observaba fascinado cómo empezaba a darle color.

—Es muy bueno.

—No te lo daré –advirtió James sin mirarle.

—¡Pero estás dibujando mi habitación! Me lo merezco, si no la hubiera armado como lo hice no tendrías inspiración para este momento –objetó Ted.

—Siempre te quedas con mis mejores dibujos –se quejó James.

—Por supuesto, por qué me quedaría con los feos.

James rió negando con la cabeza, pero esta vez se mantendría firme, ese dibujo lo estaba haciendo para él y por nada del mundo se lo cedería a Ted; ya lo contentaría con algún otro dibujo.

Kevin tardó alrededor de una hora en llegar al hospital, el mismo tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo Draco y Harry sobre conseguir la droga.

—Los médicos dicen que es peligrosa, Malfoy –repitió Harry por quinta ocasión.

—¡Por supuesto que es peligrosa! Piensa, Potter, si no tuviera su grado potencial de peligro no funcionaría con una herida maldita.

—Es demasiado… me estás pidiendo demasiado.

—¡Te pido lo justo!

En ese preciso instante Kevin llamó para entrar en la habitación impidiendo que Harry continuara con la discusión.

—Regreso después –le dijo Harry a Malfoy, tomó sus cosas y salió antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle cualquier cosa.

Draco los observó marcharse y bufó. A lo lejos notó la mano de Harry, dirigiendo a Kevin a la salida, con una mano en la espalda del chico, de manera íntima.

"_¿En serio, Potter? ¿Con ese chiquillo?"_

Recién salían del edificio Kevin se lanzó a besar a Harry con desesperación.

—Kev… Kevin –jadeó Harry separándolo con dificultad—. Para, por favor.

—Pero…

—Por favor –insistió tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry lo miró profundamente durante unos segundos decidiéndose.

—Nada –contestó —. Busquemos algún sitio.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un hotel a pocas calles del hospital. Harry tuvo la delicadeza de pedir dos habitaciones y una vez que el botones les mostró ambas recámaras se separaron. Harry solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de que Kevin apareciera justo en su cama con un sonoro ¡crac!

—¿Ya no llamas a la puerta? –preguntó Harry mientras cerraba con llave la habitación.

—No veo para qué, además así nadie me verá entrar.

—Muy listo –repuso Harry sin moverse de la puerta.

Kevin se sentó en la cama y rápidamente se despojó de sus prendas quedando únicamente con los pantalones y el cinturón. Harry sin embargo no se movió, antes necesitaba una cosa:

—Kevin… ¿tú que sabes sobre las drogas muggles? –le preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Drogas muggles? –Kevin arqueó las cejas sorprendido, realmente no vio venir aquello— ¿Qué clase de drogas?

Kevin no esperaba que su jefe se enterara tan pronto de las drogas que se utilizaban para intensificar las relaciones sexuales, no creía que pudiera estar interesado en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que más le intrigaba era _quién_ le había hablado a Harry de ellas y en qué contexto.

—Pues en realidad no lo sé… ¿no son todas iguales? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza ingenuamente.

—No.

—Mmm…pues, ¿qué tal la morfina? ¿qué sabes de ella? –aventuró Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Que es para el dolor.

—Y es peligrosa, ¿no?

—Claro, todas las drogas lo son independientemente de que sean muggles o no.

—¿Qué tan peligrosa es?

—Pues… no lo sé… ¿Por qué el interés? –Kevin frunció el ceño preocupado, definitivamente no es nada de lo que imaginaba.

—Por nada, sólo preguntaba.

—¿Los asuntos que estaba arreglando tienen que ver con Draco Malfoy?

Kevin soltó su pregunta casi sin pensar, había reconocido al rubio en la habitación, pero no le había dado importancia, lo que hiciera su jefe no era asunto suyo, él no era su esposa, ni su novio, ni nada que se le pareciera, él sólo se dedicaba a gozar de Harry, pero había algo en las preguntas del mayor que no le gustaba nada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Harry secamente y se acercó por fin a Kevin desvistiéndose en el camino.

—No, no lo es –reconoció Kevin.

El momento se convirtió en uno de aquellos tantos en los que estar delante de su jefe se volvía muy incómodo, estaba muy seguro de que Harry estaba metiéndose en problemas a causa de Malfoy, sin embargo no era nadie para inmiscuirse, no podía opinar siquiera, así que sintiéndose un poco impotente hizo lo único que se le estaba permitido: lanzarse a los brazos de su jefe semidesnudo para devorar sus labios con los suyos.

Una vez sobre la cama y respirando con dificultad el más joven se dedico a lamer concienzudamente los pezones de Harry, pero a este no le agradaba mucho esto pues le recordaba que él mismo le hacía eso a su esposa, así que atrajo a Kevin hacia sí para besarle. Le encantaba juguetear con la lengua del chico.

—Me encanta cómo besa, pero ¿sabe que me gusta más? –inquirió Kevin con una sonrisita pícara.

—Creo que sí lo sé –sonrió Harry de vuelta.

Sin más Kevin bajó a la altura del miembro de Harry y comenzó a masajearlo hasta que estuvo bien erguido para después saborearlo lentamente.

—Joder –jadeó Harry desesperado por la lentitud y colocando las manos sobre la cabeza del chico comenzó a marcarle un ritmo más rápido.

A Kevin le encantaba que Harry hiciera aquello, sentía la desesperación y el deseo de su jefe por correrse en su boca.

—Vamos…vamos –gimió Harry presa del placer.

Esto excitó más al joven auror y con un poco de dificultad comenzó a masturbarse él mismo. La respiración entrecortada de Kevin y sus ansiosos jadeos lograron que Harry se corriera, Kevin se alzó a la altura de su jefe sin dejar de masturbarse con una mano mientras con la otra lo incitaba a masturbarlo también. Harry obedeció inmediatamente mirándolo extasiado.

—Bésame –pidió Kevin al borde del orgasmo, Harry lo besó y esté explotó—. ¡Ah! ¡Coño!

Se separaron dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. Cuando llegaba ese momento Harry siempre se sentía un poco cohibido; estaba acostumbrado, con Ginny, a que terminaran y se abrazaran el uno al otro, pero la primera vez que lo hizo con Kevin éste se soltó de inmediato…

—_¿Qué pasa? –había preguntado Harry en aquella ocasión._

—_No debe hacer eso –respondió Kevin sencillamente._

—_Bueno, tampoco debería besarte o dejar que me la chupes –renegó Harry con ceño._

_Kevin rió y se giró hacia Harry apoyando su cabeza en una mano._

—_No se ponga así, es sólo que cuando se tiene un orgasmo se liberan químicos en el cuerpo que nos hacen sentirnos más apegados… Señor Potter, esto no es algo de lo que se deba sentir culpable, sin embargo si llegara a sentir que está dentro de una "relación" conmigo se sentirá mal. Así será más fácil, ¿no cree?_

—_Es ridículo._

—_Piense… ¿qué ocurre cuando tiene relaciones con su esposa?_

_Harry se quedó pensativo. Bueno, era cierto que después de tener relaciones con Ginny se acurrucaban y charlaban un poco…_

"_Eso lo hace más íntimo", pensó dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba Kevin._

—_Eres demasiado listo, lo sabes, ¿no? –sonrió Harry._

*****En donde yo vivo la expresión** "dar el avión"** significa que alguien nos está ignorando y tirándonos de locos, no sé si la utilicen en otros sitios.


End file.
